Entre Tú y Yo
by Bet-sama
Summary: Muchos momentos compartidos entre Naruto y Hinata. Momentos donde prevalecerán el amor y la pasión. *Serie de Oneshots. Naruhina Smut Month. -M-. Adv. OS1* OS7: Un cumpleaños más… acompañado.
1. Fun With Clones

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **¡Advertencia Importante! Leer antes de continuar. Son puntos a tomar en cuenta de los siguientes oneshots que publicaré:**

 **1.** Los títulos son tomados del evento que pertenece al "Naruhina Smut Month" (Tumblr)

 **2.** Serán 31 OS de contenido ADULTO (M).

 **3.** Muchos de estos OS no tendrán contenido explícito, pero si lo suficiente. Comprenderán que son 31 y escribir de ese tema en cada uno, es un poco tedioso.

 **4.** Los OS son totalmente independientes. Se advertirá el género dependiendo de la historia.

 **5.** Este fic, estará publicado en FF y Wattpad. De surgir algún problema con este medio de publicación (reportes o eliminación), pensaré no pertenece aquí, y procederé a continuar la historia en Wattpad, que acepta este tipo de contenido. *Mi fin es proteger a lectores menores de edad o alguien que no esté de acuerdo*.

 **Después de leer la advertencia, sólo queda que disfruten de su lectura :D**

-OS1: Los riesgos de jugar con un clon-

Adv: Comedia.

Words: 2,021

* * *

 **-.-Fun With Clones-.-**

Hinata amaba a su esposo.

Ella comprendía muy bien el empeño que ponía Naruto a sus responsabilidades como Hokage. Le iluminaba una sonrisa cada vez que conversaban acerca de las nuevas alianzas, los avances de la aldea, y el crecimiento rápido de los ninjas. Aunque no siempre terminaban de hablar por la mañana, porque eran interrumpidos por sus hijos, dejaban los temas pendientes para la noche. Después de cenar, de hacer dormir a Himawari, y entre alguna pelea con Boruto, se acomodaban en su propia cama. Naruto siempre hacía lo posible por mantenerse despierto y terminar de relatar lo sucedido en el día, pero el sueño le solía vencer. Era contadas las veces que llegaba a casa temprano, y casi no se veían durante el día, así que aprendió a atesorar mucho más, el tiempo que compartía con él.

Hinata salió del baño. Con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, asió fuerte el nudo sobre su pecho. Dando unos pasos dentro de la habitación, se acercó a la cama donde estaban sus prendas limpias. Se cogió una de las mejillas, la sentía sumamente caliente, seguramente producto del vapor de la bañera. Pensando que sería buena idea cambiarse lo antes posible para descansar unos minutos y seguir con sus quehaceres, se deshizo de la toalla.

—¡Hinata! ¿Has visto a Bo-?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Volteó hacia la ventada, Naruto estaba ahí, muy sorprendido. Se quedó paralizada porque no esperaba verlo durante el día, y mucho menos que entrara a la habitación. Aunque era el Hokage, nunca cambiaría.

Tuvo las intenciones de caminar hacia él, pero notó que los ojos azules la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, acompañado de un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Fue cuando le navegó un frio por la espina dorsal, gracias a un viento proveniente desde la ventana abierta y que movió las cortinas. Entonces, se dio cuenta de su situación.

—¡Kya!

Sobresaltándose cogió nuevamente la toalla y cubrió su cuerpo lo más que pudo.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo, rápidamente. Intentó no verla, pero era muy difícil hacerlo. Tuvo que regresar la mirada—. No debí.

—Es que, n-no esperaba que llegaras —dijo nerviosa—, de esta manera.

—Entrenaba con Boruto. —Se rascó la mejilla con un dedo—. Cómo pasaba cerca, pensé que sería buena idea saludarte y ver si estaba por aquí —explicó—. Ya sabes, no debo usar el modo sennin-ttebayo.

—Es el Kage no… —No terminó de hablar al escuchar la risa del Naruto.

—Cierto —se rió nervioso al poner una mano detrás de su nuca—. Es la mejor opción, mientras no pueda salir de la oficina —suspiró derrotado—. Lo siento nuevamente, no quise entrar así.

—E-Está bien. —Sonrió algo nerviosa—. Descuida. Solo me asusté.

Movió su mano nerviosamente sobre la toalla que aún tenía en la parte frontal, y aunque difícilmente la cubría, era lo suficiente para no exponer más de lo debido. Se sentió incómoda, pero eran esposos, y la vergüenza quedó en el olvido hace mucho. Bueno, tal vez la mayor parte de la vergüenza. No podía explicarlo, pero sentía ese calor inusual en sus mejillas, y una sensación extraña, que la hizo juntar ambos muslos.

El agua estuvo muy caliente, demasiado.

—Debo irme ahora —interrumpió Naruto sonriente—. Así podrás cambiarte tranquila.

—¡Espera…!

Hinata pretendió caminar hacia Naruto, pero ni bien dio un paso, sintió una descompensación en el cuerpo y terminó por llevar todo su peso hacia adelante. Hubiera caído al suelo, si no fuera porque su esposo la cogió antes que golpeara el suelo. Puso una mano en la sien para enfocar lo que pasó.

—¡Oi!¡Hinata! —exclamó al mover sus hombros para que le dijera algo—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí… —Notó el rostro de preocupación de Naruto—. No es de cuidado, sólo me mareé.

—Sólo te… —repitió, confundido. Antes de continuar la miró seriamente y la cogió de ambos hombros—. Hinata, dime la verdad.

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió ante la rara situación—. No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Si te mareaste —continuó—, ¿quiere decir que estás embarazada?

—¡¿Eh?!

De su boca escapó un chillido de sorpresa ante la pregunta tan directa.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Se sorprendió—. ¡Claro que no! —negó inmediatamente al mover la cabeza de un lado a otro—. El agua de la bañera estuvo muy caliente, y me descompensó un poco.

—¿Ah? —siseó confundido. Parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta lo sucedido, y añadió—: Yo pensé que… —rió nervioso— ¡nada-ttebayo! Olvida lo que dije. Fue lo primero con lo que pude relacionarlo. Lo siento.

—Para que eso suceda…

Cubrió su boca con ambas manos al notar que estuvo cerca de decirle que necesitaban tener relaciones íntimas, por lo menos más seguido de lo que estaban acostumbrados, para que pudieran concebir. En relación a esos temas importante de pareja, no había mucho tiempo disponible para dedicarse a ellos. En estos momentos, la prioridad eran sus hijos y el bienestar de la aldea.

Hinata quiso disculparse, pero fue sorprendida por el abrazo de Naruto. Sus brazos se cerraron en su cintura y la acercó a él, sin importante siquiera que estuviera desnuda. Físicamente era Naruto por la técnica de clones que usaba, y se sentía muy real.

—No debí… —se sobresaltó.

—Si entiendo —expresó profundo cerca de su oreja. Inhaló el aroma proveniente de su cabello—. Hinata. Yo, prometo que regresaré temprano hoy.

—¿Q-Qué dices?

—Por lo menos antes que llegue Boruto y Himawari —rió de una forma profunda.

—Bueno yo…

Se detuvo de decir algo más. Su época de desmayos quedó en el pasado, pero sintió nervios por el tema que trataban. No pensó que marearse después del baño, tuviera tales consecuencias. Aunque estuvo a un paso de asentir o marearse adrede para olvidar ese accidente, sintió algo extraño cerca de su bajo abdomen. Era una protuberancia que la hizo sorprenderse y levantar la mirada hacia la de Naruto, que seguía con aquella sonrisa.

—Naruto-kun. —Llevó su mano directamente hacia la masculinidad de su esposo—. Tú… estás…

—¡No es nada! —exclamó espantado ante la intromisión de algo que no podía controlar—. ¡No es nada-ttebayo!

Lo sintió retroceder un paso, pero se lo impidió. Apretó más su mano en él, tratando de no ocasionarle daño. Ser un clon no impedía que tuviera las mismas sensaciones que el Naruto verdadero. Simplemente su cuerpo había respondido a las consecuencias de verla desnuda en medio de la habitación, y era muy difícil controlar.

—H-Hinata —se quejó, aunque satisfactoriamente, al detener su avance.

—Naruto-kun, d-déjame ayudarte.

—No tienes que. Soy yo, pero a la vez no… —Hizo una mueca de desconcierto. Tuvo que apretar los dientes—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé. —Apretó más la mano en aquel lugar sensible—. Pero no quiero dejarlo así.

—¡Maldición! —Se sobresaltó completamente al casi doblarse en dos. No era para nada molesto, todo lo contrario—. H-Hinata. Eso es jugar sucio.

—Entonces, no…

Ella comprendía muy bien en la situación que se encontraban, y como su esposa, no podía dejarlo así. Su corazón latía a mil por hora en su pecho, seguía sintiendo ese calor molesto en sus mejillas y sobretodo entre sus piernas. Quería compartir esa necesidad que nacía en su interior.

En una acción más suave, pasó una de sus manos por el contorno de los pantalones de su esposo. Poniendo toda la determinación del caso para que Naruto aceptara, siguió su camino lentamente por encima de la tela negra, y planeaba continuar hasta que su persuasión rindiera frutos. Fue cuando su inspección terminó de un momento a otro, cuando sintió ambos brazos de Naruto alrededor de su cintura, y su boca que casi mordía su cuello.

—Adelante…

Le sonrió genuinamente. Sin esperar más, llevó ambas manos hacia sus pantalones, colando los dedos entre la tela y su piel. Lo escuchó maldecir y suspirar por su cuello, mientras se aferraba a su delgada espalda. Sus labios jugaban con piel de su cuello y sus hombros, seguramente disfrutando aquel instante de placer.

Quiso quedarse en esa posición para seguir disfrutando de sus besos, pero esta vez, era el turno de él. Estaba determinada a aliviarle la erección que sobresalía entre sus pantalones, y no deseaba dejar pasar. Haciendo el espacio necesario y sin dejar su posición de cercanía, se deshizo del abrazo y fue bajando lentamente sobre sus rodillas. Las manos se apropiaron del borde del pantalón. Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre la tela negra y posteriormente a los boxers. Estaba avergonzada, pero no podía negar de la seguridad que nacía en ese momento entre sus entrañas.

—H-Hinata. —Tragó nervioso Naruto.

Se detuvo al verlo en toda su extensión, completamente erguido. Vacilante, llevó ambas manos sobre la base y al mismo tiempo que su boca se posicionaba de la punta. Dio un beso húmedo con sus labios, que en instantes se entreabrieron y su lengua hizo un círculo completo. Las manos comenzaron un viaje de arriba abajo, despacio y con la presión suficiente para generar una electricidad a causa de las sensaciones presentes en su pareja.

—¡Mierda!

No sabía que responder, sólo siguió con la tarea de brindar ese placer que su esposo merecía. Aunque lo sintió doblarse y apoyarse en su cabeza, no dejó de besarlo. Se animó a repasar su lengua en toda su extensión, siempre terminando en la punta para estimularlo más. Podía sentir su propia humedad, al recordar las muchas noches que compartieron juntos, y era justamente aquella parte de su anatomía que la hacía sentir ese deseo latente por él. Había sido muchas noches de escucharlo relatarle historias entre sueños, que esta tarde sería completamente diferente.

—H-Hinata.

De sólo pensarlo, comenzó con el recorrido de su boca por su masculinidad otra vez. Lo tenía completamente dentro de su cavidad, mientras seguía con su vaivén para que no la perdiera de vista. Lo tomaba hasta casi llegar al inicio de su garganta. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para acelerar el movimiento, mientras escuchaba maldecir y hasta emitir palabras no muy propias de él. Es lo que su sangre le pedía, hacerlo pedir por ella.

Sólo sería el preámbulo de lo que continuaría, cuando tuviera a su esposo en casa.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó al apretar los dientes—. Eso se siente bien.

—N-Naruto-kun…

Se detuvo. Dejó un último beso y separó su rostro. Aunque su estómago dio un vuelco a causa de su decisión, sintió que había algo más en todo esto. Hinata quería terminar aquello, no con una técnica que se desharía en cualquier momento por el desgaste mental del clon, y es que si proseguían, tenía el presentimiento que necesitaría más de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tuvo que cogerse la frente para tratar de controlar su respiración. Apretó los puños al sentirla alejarse.

—Y-yo. —Tragó saliva—. Quisiera continuar, pero necesito que estés aquí. —Respiró profundo y alejó los cabellos cortos de su rostro. Alzó la mirada hacia lo ojos azules que denotaban sorpresa, y añadió—: ¿P-Puedes?

—Sigo en la oficina-ttebayo. —Se olvidó de su posición, y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, casi cerca del suelo—. Esta es una situación difícil. —Tuvo que hacerle una seña justo a sus pantalones que seguían en medio camino.

—Entonces, no…

—Hinata —se quejó—, eso no es… justo. —Con una mano, revolvió su cabello rubio de manera frustrada, e hizo una seña con los dedos cerca de su mentón—. ¡Espérame aquí!

—¡Espera! —Trató de detenerlo—. El clon va a…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando el clon desapareció en una nube de humo. No pensó que accediera tan rápido a su pedido, sobre todo porque sabía las consecuencias que traería el hacer desaparecer la técnica en ese momento. Una vez que la experiencia completa llegara al verdadero Naruto, seguramente sentiría todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos. Justo en la oficina del Hokage. Sólo esperaba que no se encontrara en alguna reunión importarte.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun —se dijo al cubrir su rostro con las manos por la vergüenza.

Si tenía suerte, tal vez podrían probar algo nuevo cuando llegara a casa.

Sería seguramente en unos minutos más.

 **-FIN-**

Espero que les haya gustado. Estaré en espera de sus comentarios.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Hokage's Desk

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Adv: Fluff. Comedia.

Words: 1,604

OS2: Cena en la oficina del Hokage

* * *

 **-.-Hokage Desk-.-**

—N-Naruto-kun.

Estuvo a punto de caérsele los párpados a causa del cansancio, pero una voz suave lo hizo reponerse en su silla. Se restregó los ojos con la dorsal de la mano para despabilarse, y emitió un sonoro bostezo. Agudizando mejor la vista, se sorprendió encontrarse a Hinata en el umbral de la puerta. Su esposa le sonreía muy tiernamente como siempre, y lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que llevaba un objeto envuelto con una tela naranja entre sus manos. Su expresión se suavizó.

—¡Hinata!

—Debes estar muy cansado.

—Estoy bien —se rió ingenuamente al pararse de la silla—. Sólo que no pensé que hubieran tantos pendientes.

—Comprendo —dijo preocupada devolviéndole la sonrisa—. No quisiera molestarte.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó rápidamente—. Es todo lo contrario. —Se acercó a ella y guiándola hacia el interior, cerró la puerta con un pie—. Me alegra que estés aquí-ttebayo.

—Dejé a los niños durmiendo, y pues… —Se sintió algo nerviosa al acomodarse el cabello con una mano—, me imaginé que no cenaste.

Sintió su otra mano extendida hacia él. Le mostraba aquella tela naranja con el símbolo del remolino impreso. Muchas veces había sido entregada por su hijo, y le encantaba que sea Hinata quien personalmente se lo dé. Era un sentimiento muy especial que le recorría el pecho al verla tan dedicada a su familia, y sobretodo, que se haya tomado la molestia de llegar hasta la oficina a esas horas.

Tanto los ninjas a su cargo como su familia, eran libres de entrar o salir de la mansión del Hokage cuando quisieran, y su oficina se llegó a convertir en una sala de reuniones familiares cuando no tenía muchas actividades; sin embargo, preferían mantener su ámbito personal en casa. En particular, este instante lo encontró agradable, ya que hace algunas noches no llegó a casa a dormir por la responsabilidad de los exámenes Chunnin de ese año, pero ahí se encontraba Hinata, para apoyarlo.

Ella siempre comprendía la situación.

—Aunque —agregó Hinata—, me pareció ver a Shikamaru-san en la tienda de Ramen.

—¿Eh? Bueno. —Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente—. No siempre como Ramen en la noche… o mejor dicho —se rió.

—Naruto-kun —advirtió en un mohín de inflar las mejillas.

—Intento comer saludable, pero…

La risa de Hinata invadió el lugar, al igual que sus oídos. Aunque delicadamente se tapó la boca con una de sus manos, no puedo evitar hacerlo sonreír también. No importaba cuantos años tuviera, seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre.

—¿Sabes?

Obtuvo su atención nuevamente. Caminando junto a ella, la guio lentamente hacia el escritorio principal, cerca de la ventana. Naruto estaba familiarizado con sus visitas a la oficina, sólo que muchas de ellas no ocurrían en la noche, pero agradecía mentalmente su iniciativa de ir a visitarlo. No le importaba ni el mayor de los cansancios, si era Hinata a la que debía atender.

Con una mano se encargó de tomar la caja de comida, que dejó a un extremo de la superficie. Una vez que estuvo en un lugar seguro, la tomó por los hombros, acercándola hacia él. Pudo sentir su respiración y vio ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Naruto-k-

—Tu comida es mil veces mejor que el Ramen-ttebayo.

—Gracias —dijo nerviosa al bajar la mirada—. Te esfuerzas tanto por todos.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo—. Gracias a ti, por comprender.

No le respondió, pero si la notó sonreír. Al no resistirse más al juego de miradas en el que se enfrascaron, acabó con ese espacio entre sus rostros, y capturó sus labios. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta que su esposa se encontrara a su lado, tanto en los momentos buenos que disfrutaban, y los no tan buenos, donde su falta de tiempo se convertía en un problema.

La sintió moverse incómoda, pero no se inmutó en lo que hacía. Soltarla, ahora cuando la tenía cerca, no era una opción. Coló los brazos por su espalda, se tomó el tiempo de repasar las manos por encima de la tela, y fue avanzando sobre sus pasos hasta que chocaron contra el filo del escritorio. La sentía presionada contra él, quitándole la determinación de detenerse y pensar nuevamente en lo que hacía. Era una aceptación tácita que se perdía entre las confinidades de su boca, y en ese suspiro ahogado, que quedó en su garganta.

Entre respiraciones rápidas, pudo hacerse un espacio y empezar el descenso por su cuello.

—N-Naruto-k… —expresó Hinata totalmente perdida—. D-Detente.

—Estará bien —calmó confiado.

—A-Alguien podría entrar.

—Shikamaru demorará.

Las manos no dejaron de seguir un camino invisible por debajo de su blusa y el abrigo que llevaba encima. Acarició la piel lentamente, mientras la empujaba cada vez más hacia el escritorio. Los miles de documentos que siempre se encontraban ahí, ahora estaban en una larga torre sobre el suelo. Los únicos objetos preciados, como la computadora portátil y las fotografías, se encontraban a un lado de la larga superficie. No sabía si se trataba de una fantasía a causa del cansancio, pero necesitaba continuar.

Con algo de fuerza y el autocontrol al límite, logró deshacerse de la blusa, llevándose consigo el abrigo. Aunque Hinata intentó cubrirse con ambos brazos, la detuvo en medio de su viaje. Le hizo mucha gracia que se tapara de él, cuando ya conocía su cuerpo de memoria. Acompañado de una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, cubrió uno de sus pezones que sobresalían del sujetador. Mordió ligeramente por encima de la tela de encaje, que la hizo sobre saltarse y pegar aun más su espalda al escritorio.

—¿Se siente bien? —cuestionó Naruto al escucharla gemir.

—Ahhh… S-Sí —aceptó con voz agitada—. Pero…

—Nadie vendrá.

—Naruto-k… —se quejó nuevamente.

No quería que dejara de gemir por el trato que comenzó a brindarle a aquella parte de su anatomía, que encontraba demasiado fascinante. Se dedicó a apretar uno de sus grandes senos, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de abrir el sujetador completamente. Sabía que cometían un acto indecoroso en la oficina del Hokage, que era él por supuesto, pero que sobrepasaba los límites de confianza. Sin embargo, no quería detenerse, no cuando la escuchaba gemir e intentaba cubrirse la boca para no hacerlo.

Planeaba continuar con la segunda parte, exactamente con la larga falda que llevaba encima, pero notó algo extraño. Hinata activó su Byakugan por unos segundos, antes de volver a la normalidad.

—¿Qué…?

—No… no —expresó nerviosa al tratar de empujarlo—, alguien viene.

—Hinata.

Lo que sucedió en ese instante, fue como un balde de agua fría a su entusiasmado cuerpo. Hinata logró deshacerse de sus manos presa del nerviosismo, y en un acto desesperado, se escondió en el espacio disponible entre el escritorio y la silla que estaba a unos metros. Rápidamente cogió sus prendas regadas por el suelo para cubrirse.

¿Qué sucedió?

Su respuesta llegó cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

—Regresé, Séptimo. —Shikamaru hizo presencia en la oficina. Contuvo un bostezo cansino y agregó—: Tengo malas noticias. Era muy tarde y sólo encontré una sopa Ramen.

—Shikamaru —pronunció. Aún intentado digerir lo sucedido.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestionó pensativo.

—¿Eh? No. Claro que no-ttebayo. —Se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien. Entonces puede comer el Ramen que traje y continuaremos con…

—S-Shikamaru —interrumpió.

No estaba preparado para seguir revisando informes. Su actividad mental estaba en cero por ciento, y era inútil que planeara hacer su trabajo en estas condiciones. Tener a su esposa semidesnuda en medio de la oficina, era muy mala idea.

—Cambiaremos el plan —dijo al buscar alguna excusa—. Entendí lo que me explicaste de la organización de los informes y… creo que puedo apañármelas solo, esta vez. —Buscando en los alrededores, cogió cualquier papel que estuviera al alcance y corrió a entregárselos rápidamente—. Puedes hacer esto en casa y más tarde nos veremos en la reunión.

—¿Qué?

—Temari seguramente debe estar esperándote, y no quiero que te metas en problemas. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres —se rió nervioso.

—Sabes que estos informes son…

—Puedes llevarte el Ramen y compartirlo cuando llegues a casa —añadió convincente y en una risa nerviosa.

—¿Hmmm? ¿A qué viene todo…? —Se detuvo de agregar algo más. Notó una caja de comida que sobresalía entre todo el desorden del escritorio. Rió para sus adentros y agregó—: Esta bien. Creo que tiene razón, séptimo.

—¡Claro! Sabes que me preocupo por tu seguridad-ttebayo.

—Lo entiendo. Nos veremos más tarde.

Respiró tranquilo al verlo caminar hacia la puerta. Gritó mentalmente ante la aceptación tan fácil de Shikamaru, ya que su amigo era muy responsable cuando se trataba de sus actividades como consejero. Así que aprovechando ese tiempo que estuvo de espaldas, rápidamente se posicionó nuevamente del otro lado del escritorio. Hinata seguía ahí, cubriendo su rostro aún con la ropa entre sus manos, seguramente nerviosa por lo sucedido.

—Hokage-sama.

Volteó la cabeza ante la llamada tan formal de Shikamaru.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Será mejor que termine su cena —expresó en una sonrisa torcida. Le señaló con un dedo una de las esquinas del escritorio—, antes que se enfríe.

La puerta se cerró inmediatamente, y sólo se escucharon los pasos de Shikamaru por el pasillo, además de un silbido.

Naruto se quedó en forma de estatua por la acotación tan extraña, pero a la vez tan puntual de su amigo. Notó la caja de comida que se encontraba exactamente en el lugar que señaló, y sumando el rostro cómplice que le envió antes de salir, sólo significaba una sola cosa...

—Hinata. Creo que nos descubrió.

—¡Qué vergüenza!

 **-FIN-**

Me siento muy feliz que les haya gustado el primer OS, agradezco infinitamente a los reviews que he estado recibiendo n_n

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo OS. Aún se calientan las aguas para escribir algo más explícito, siempre a mi manera.

Agradecimientos a: DarkClaw1997, sakura1736,Yuuki, HinataBueso93, Mizuki Tomohisa, Iseki Higuatari, nova por siempre, esmeraldamr, jane94, Yami Meza, ele-02, Chia S.R, menma uzumaki, FamilyUzumaki-Hyuga, Davaru, Mkristal y un Guest. (Perdón si no respondí algún review, pero me quedé corta de tiempo u_u).

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Good Cop & Bad Criminal

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Adv: AU. Angst. Lemon.

Words: 1,741

OS 3: En los brazos de un criminal.

* * *

 **-.-Good Cop & Bad Criminal-.-**

Una densa capa de nieve cubría la ciudad.

Hinata se frotó las manos para generarse calor. Estaba de camino a casa en medio del frío, sin auto, abrigada con una chaqueta delgada y con un par de zapatos altos que le impedían correr. Tuvo que hacer malabares para evitar caer sobre el hielo en su apuro por llegar. Miró varias veces entre las pocas personas que transitaban a esas horas de la tarde, y aunque se detuvo un momento a causa de una luz roja para cruzar la autopista, se atrevió a seguir sin tomarle importancia.

Irónico que una agente de policía incumpliera una señal de transito tan obvia. Sin embargo, no deseaba pensar en las consecuencias, ni sentirse culpable de algo tan simple. Estaba muy apurada, con el tiempo ajustado y necesitaba llegar a casa lo más rápido posible. Tuvo que ponerse la capucha de la chaqueta para no ser reconocida, por lo menos hasta estar a buen recaudo. El nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, pero se dio fuerza mentalmente para seguir caminando. Nadie pensaría mal de ella a esas horas de la tarde. No había nada que temer.

Salió temprano de la estación de policía. Si bien Sakura, su mejor amiga, le ofreció salir con sus compañeros de trabajo a un bar cercano, tuvo que rechazar la oferta. No era de compartir mucho tiempo con sus compañeros después de todo. Eran policías que ganaron una gran reputación y reconocimiento por su arduo trabajo, pero cuando el alcohol se mezclaba con la sangre fría y egocentrista de muchos de ellos, era mejor no estar cerca de sus insinuaciones. Sakura sabía cómo mantenerlos al margen, al contrario de ella.

Prefería estar en casa.

Una vez que un señor mayor al lado del pórtico la saludó, hizo una leve reverencia formal, antes de perderse entre las infinitas escaleras para llegar a su apartamento. Respiró agitada por el esfuerzo de subir cada peldaño, y el nerviosismo que seguía en aumento. Cada vez sentía la puerta más cerca. Los metros disminuían cada vez más. Sin saber su procedencia, percibió ese aroma a canela y naranja que se mezclaban tan bien, y viajaba a través de sus sentidos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora a causa del vértigo. Era una sensación única y extraña que se revolvía en su estómago.

La puerta de su apartamento ocultaba una tentación imperdonable. No podía evitarlo.

Las llaves cayeron de sus manos, al momento de sacarlas del bolsillo del abrigo. Molestándose consigo misma, las recogió e intentó darle en el blanco al cerrojo. Las manos le temblaban demasiado. Suspiró irritada por el nerviosismo difícil de borrar. Cuando por fin pudo encajar la llave, dio un giro y la puerta se abrió. Miró hacia ambos lados, empujó la puerta para entrar y la cerró rápidamente. Se tuvo que apoyar sobre la madera para recuperar el aire que perdió en el camino.

—Hey Hinata. Bienvenida.

A tentación hecha persona salió del baño, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y una más que llevaba entre las manos para secarse el cabello. Contuvo la respiración nuevamente al pasear sus ojos desde las fuertes piernas, hasta muy arriba de su ancha espalda. Aquellos ojos azules brillantes y profundos que se fijaron en ella. Se sonrojó un poco al verse descubierta, y sólo apartó la mirada de él mientras se mordía el labio. Su sonrisa era demasiado sincera. Era un ser completamente diferente a lo que pensaría una persona promedio, al saber su identidad. Tragó saliva difícilmente y se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

El asesino prófugo de la justicia, Naruto Uzumaki.

—H-Hola —contestó Hinata nerviosa. Volvió a la realidad—. ¿Estas… bien? —No supo que preguntar, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

—Estoy recuperado-ttebayo —expresó en una sonrisa.

—¿Has comido? —preguntó inocente al caminar por la sala. Se tuvo que coger de un mueble para mantener el equilibrio—. Puedo preparar algo rápido.

—Mmm No es necesario —dijo pensativo—. Aunque, me llamó la atención el Ramen que tienes en el refrigerador.

—Lo prepararé ahora…

—Espera.

Pasó al costado de él para poder así ingresar a la cocina, pero se sorprendió al sentirla detenerla de un brazo. Le mostró aquella sonrisa sincera, como si el sol irradiara más en ese preciso instante. Era tan real, que no podía verlo como un asesino. Si tan solo todos supieran que se interpuso entre ella y una bala perdida en medio de un tiroteo en su última misión de campo. Si supieran que en estos días que lo estuvo cuidando en su apartamento, hasta que se recuperara, no le hizo ni un rasguño, ni siquiera la amenazó con tenerla como rehén. Sólo le sonrió, le agradeció por su buen acto, y hasta llegaron a compartir la misma cama el día anterior.

¡Oh dios! No podía verlo como un asesino.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—N-No. —Negó con la cabeza.

Se perdió entre los ojos azules.

—No sé por qué… —Bastó con hacer fuerza en su brazo para acercarla hacia él— pero nunca te haría daño.

—¡Gracias por ayudarme!

Casi gritó el agradecimiento. Con una determinación desconocida, estiró los brazos al cuello masculino y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar a él, y olvidando que se encontrara cubierto con una toalla, lo besó. Juntó sus labios nerviosamente. La noche anterior no fue suficiente. Sólo se trató de un momento de debilidad a causa de la soledad. Necesitaba que le demostrara que no estaba equivocada, que había llegado a su vida para cambiar su pasado. Quería que derrumbara ese castillo de naipes en el que estaba presa. ¡Al diablo su inexistente familia! ¡Al diablo su trabajo como policía!

—¿Es lo que deseas? —Naruto hizo un espacio entre sus rostros. La tomó fuerte del mentón para que no lo perdiera de vista—. No hay vuelta atrás.

Negó con la cabeza. Sin Naruto Uzumaki, ella hubiera muerto.

—Quiero continuar.

—Entonces, debes saber algo —comenzó a decir en una sonrisa brillante que lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Los volvió abrir segundos después—. Esto es lo que verdaderamente soy.

Fue un cambio que la hizo sorprenderse. Ya no estaba la sonrisa brillante, no estaban más los ojos azules. Sus pupilas se convirtieron en línea negras que resaltaban el color rojizo del iris. Aunque se asustó al comienzo por el cambio, ya no le importaba nada. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, unas lágrimas escaparon. Le mostró una sonrisa cálida.

Lo aceptó, completamente.

—No importa…

Sus bocas se encontraron, hambrientos de sentirse mutuamente. Era desesperación, deseo, algo muy pecaminoso que viajaba en ambos cuerpos.

Sintió su lengua que se abría entre las confinidades de su boca, probando hasta el más mínimo detalle. La hizo suspirar mientras sus grandes manos viajaban por los lados de su cintura hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Apretó su trasero, pegándola completamente a él. Incluso pudo sentir su erección apretando su abdomen. Lo sintió maldecir al momento que se separó de ella y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón de tela.

—No puedo esperar —expresó Naruto en respiraciones rápidas.

—Hazlo…

El único obstáculo entre ellos era su propia ropa. En una acción desesperada, le hizo más fácil el trabajo de deshacerse de su blusa, mientras quedaba desnuda poco a poco. Era un sentimiento único que la recorría de pies a cabeza, esa sensación que hacía algo indebido, pero no se sentía nada malo. Quería perderse tan solo una vez, hasta lograr olvidar su pasado.

Una vez que sintió el escalofrío viajar a través de los poros, se vio expuesta ante él. Inconscientemente buscó su calor en un abrazo y se dirigieron hacia el lugar más cercano, entre besos desenfrenados. Chocaron con el sillón de la sala, y en cuestión de segundos se vio acostada sobre la superficie. Naruto llegó después que ella, mientras recorría sus manos por su estómago y perdía su boca por su cuello. Suspiró muchas veces ante las exploraciones, y no supo en qué momento se atontó lo suficiente, que terminaron rodando por la alfombra. El televisor se movió ligeramente por el golpe.

Recorrió los brazos por sus pectorales, mientras reconocía el terreno. Acarició sus hombros y su espalda, haciendo que el rozamiento se incrementara en su zona femenina. No sabía cómo decirlo, pero también necesitaba de él.

—P-Por favor —suplicó entre suspiros.

—Continúa…

—Te necesito. —Un gemido escapó al sentir sus dedos por su femineidad—. Ahh… Naruto… —Abrió la boca al sentirnos aún más adentro.

—Vamos —expresó al darle ánimo. La sonrisa juguetona no pudo ser más grande. Sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo rojo intenso—. Quiero escucharte.

—Naruto… no… —gimió— puedo… más… —Se cogió de la alfombra. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente.

—Hinata-hime —sentenció Naruto en una mueca de satisfacción. Es exactamente lo que parecía: una princesa.

—Naruto…

—¿Qué más?

—Te… necesito… —Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Se sentía avergonzada hasta la médula— dentro de mí.

No supo si fueron por sus palabras, que le dieron autoridad sobre ella, o sólo fue una simple súplica ante sus ojos, pero fue el aliciente que necesitó. Su cuerpo fue levantado entre ambos brazos rápidamente, y sintiendo una presión en las caderas, lo miró a los ojos. Sin dudarlo se abrazó a su cuello.

En un movimiento lento. Se abrió entre las profundidades de su cuerpo. En un grito aferró sus piernas por su cintura, acelerando el proceso de unión entre ellos. Gimió varias veces al sentir que se comenzó a mover, no esperándola a que se acostumbrar a su tamaño. No le importó. Se dejó llevar completamente por su necesidad.

Se necesitaban ambos.

En algún momento los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y constantes. Le fue difícil llevar el ritmo producto de su propia excitación, hasta que lo sintió apretar sus caderas con sus grandes manos, ayudándola a ir de arriba hacia abajo. Tuvo que cogerse firmemente de su cuello y quiso seguir el ritmo de sus fuertes embestidas que la hicieron arquear la espalda. Sus voces se mezclaban entre maldiciones y palabras de deseo puro. Su tono masculino era fácil de interpretar.

—¿Sabes… que soy el Kyubi?

Le preguntó en algún momento entre sus respiraciones agitadas, y el deseo que estaba en su máxima expresión. Todo era intercambiado en ese instante de pasión.

—Lo sé…

No importaba que alias tuviera.

Ya no sería la niña buena en busca de justicia.

 **-FIN-**

¡Gracias por el apoyo que recibo con sus lindos Reviews! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este OS que es un poco oscuro a mi parecer. Recién estoy calentando las aguas, así que veremos que escribo en los demás. Con este OS estuve tentada a cambiar de roles, pero hubiera tenido que trabajar más la personalidad de Hinata para hacerla criminal, así que mejor lo escribí de esta forma. Siento que hay más historia que contar por detrás, pero todavía no tengo el tiempo necesario, espero que comprendan :S

Nos vemos en el próximo OS.

Agradecimientos a: Chia S.R, Sophie-Chan, FamilyUzumaki-Hyuga, Lalabi, NiniCere, esmeraldamr, Hinata Hyuga –NxH, Maytelu, Anna, Miss Tsuki, Davaru, Sele-02, Mizuki Tomohisa, Maytelu, HinataBueso93, DarkClaw1997, menma uzumaki.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Not In Front of The Kids

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Adv: Comedia.

Words: 1,678

OS4: Las demostraciones de cariño son en la habitación.

* * *

 **-.-Not In Front of The Kids-.-**

Comenzó la mañana con las actividades de todos los días.

Los hombres de la familia Uzumaki desperezándose en sus propias camas, peleando con el despertador, y vistiéndose a paso lento, haciendo lo posible por demorar la inminente salida de casa. Por otra parte, las mujeres, que se levantaron más temprano, hicieron los preparativos del desayuno entre risas y algunos descuidos por parte de Himawari. La pequeña aprendía a cocinar lo básico que Hinata le enseñaba.

El desayuno era siempre un punto de encuentro para los cuatro miembros de la familia.

En estos años como Hokage, Naruto quiso cumplir el rol de buen padre, pero sabía que pese a su esfuerzo de suplir esa necesidad de afiliación que él nunca tuvo, sabía que nada valdría la pena si no hacía tiempo para estar con su familia. Así que después de muchos pensamientos al respecto, y entre conversaciones de pareja con Hinata, acordaron que se olvidarían del clon por un buen tiempo, y no tomaría su lugar en casa, por lo menos en aquellos momentos importantes de la familia. En el desayuno, almuerzo o cena, a cualquier hora del día en la que él pudiera asistir. Paso a paso se lograban muchas cosas.

Sus niños estaban creciendo, y él quería verlos en primera fila.

Después de bajar de la habitación y chocar con Boruto por las escaleras, ocuparon sus respectivos lugares alrededor de la mesa. Con un hambre feroz, estuvieron a punto de lanzarse para coger el plato más grande de comida, pero se encontraron con muchas texturas y colores. Con el ánimo bajo, comenzaron a comer silenciosamente, mirando los extraños experimentos. Evitaron hacer cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer llorar a Himawari, o peor aún, hacerla enojar sobre su incipiente cocina. Eligiendo la opción más rápida, siguieron alimentándose entre conversaciones cortas y un agradecimiento respectivo. Sus desayunos en familia siempre eran muy ruidosos.

—¡Viejo, busquen otro lugar!

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Me hace revolver el estómago-ttebasa!

Naruto sólo esbozó una sonrisa ante la queja de su hijo mayor.

Había comenzado una conversación con Hinata, intercambiando información sobre el avance de sus pequeños, sobretodo porque era el Hokage y sabía de las misiones de Boruto y los exámenes de Himawari. Siempre era un tema seguro hablar sobre ellos, pero la frase escondida de "¿Puedes venir más temprano?" por parte de Hinata, lo hizo agrandar los oídos y a la vez esbozó una sonrisa cómplice. Tuvo que echarle la culpa a sus emociones y a la acción que conllevó a darle un corto beso en los labios. Hinata se sonrojó y Boruto se atragantó con el arroz.

—Mamá y papá se aman mucho —rió Himawari.

—¡Mi pequeña princesa comprende-ttebayo!

—¡Es molesto! —se quejó Boruto.

—Es algo que hacen los grandes. ¿Verdad papá? —preguntó Himawari en una inocente sonrisa.

—Claro pequeña. Cuando seas… —Estuvo a punto de terminar su oración de 'cuando seas grande', pero su cara se tornó azul de sólo imaginar—. Mejor no pensemos en eso.

—Es algo innecesario —agregó Boruto al cruzarse de brazos—. Las mujeres lo único que saben hacer, es hablar. Más interesante es aprender una nueva técnica-ttebasa.

Naruto se rió por las ocurrencias de su hijo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Era una verdad que no planeaba poner en duda, pero siempre había excepciones. La prueba mayor estaba sentada a su lado, mientras reía nerviosa por las 'sabias' palabras. Siempre se preguntó cómo actuaría su hijo cuando llegara a la adolescencia, y con gusto pudo notar, que seguía sus propios pasos a su manera, ya que sentimentalmente hablando, estaba muy lejos de sentirse verdaderamente enamorado de alguien.

Con una mirada cómplice, se animó en molestar a su hijo.

—¿Lo dices por alguien en particular? —Se atrevió a preguntar en tono sospechoso— ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? ¿Acaso tienes…?

—¡Claro que no! —negó rotundamente.

—Lo que Onii-chan quiere decir… —Trató de hablar Himawari, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

—¡Himawari! —llamó Boruto sonrojado—, es hora de irnos.

—¿Qué? —Se desconcertó Naruto al verlo levantarse—. ¿A dónde?

—Son muchas preguntas, viejo —bufó haciéndose el desentendido, y añadió—: Tenemos unas… tareas que cumplir.

—Onii-chan… pero…

—Compraremos dulces.

—¡¿En serio?! —Le brillaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra mágica—. ¡Entonces vamos! —gritó feliz al levantarse de su lugar.

—¡Hey! —Alertó Naruto con un brazo en alto—. Esperen…

La voz ni siquiera llegó a los oídos de sus retoños que salieron corriendo por la puerta. Boruto fue quien jaló a Himawari para que apurara el paso, y Naruto no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos. No le quedó más que refunfuñar en voz baja por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Se suponía que su objetivo era pasar más tiempo con ellos, y justo ahora le salían con una actividad pendiente.

Sólo había una respuesta: adolescentes.

—¡Qué modales!

—Me preguntó a quien se parecerán —comentó Hinata en un sonrisa—. Siempre están llenos de energía.

—Yo no era así-ttebayo —negó rotundamente. Espero por una aprobación por parte de su esposa pero no llegó, así que insistió—. ¿Cierto?

—No cariño. Claro que no.

La sintió moverse de su sitio mientras levantaba un par de platos, nunca dejando la media sonrisa torcida por su último comentario. Le daba la razón por algo que ni él mismo creía. Él no fue así de rebelde… bueno, un poco… la mayor parte del tiempo… ¡Esta ben! Lo admitía. Fue así de rebelde y tal vez peor.

Riendo por lo bajo, la ayudó a levantar lo que quedaba de la vajilla a medio comer. La mayoría por los experimentos de su hija menor. Entre platos y tazas, se acercó al fregadero, donde puso los objetos que Hinata pretendía lavar. No perdiéndola de vista ni un segundo, siguió sus manos algo temblorosas que se apoyaron en la barra de la cocina, así como un sonrojo sin razón en sus mejillas. La escuchó suspirar.

—¿Cansada?

—N-No. Recién comienza la mañana —tartamudeó Hinata nerviosa. Miró el desayuno sin terminar—. Seguramente regresaran en un momento, cuando les de hambre —sonrió.

—Lo más probable —continuó sin entender.

—Y bueno, pensaba… —Se movió nerviosa en su lugar—. Mmmm, nada. —Se arrepintió en último momento. Abrió el grifo del agua.

—¿Fue por la broma de Boruto? —preguntó pensativo.

—Naruto-kun…

No la dejó continuar cuando terminó de acercarse por detrás. Rodeó ambos brazos por su cintura, asiéndola fuertemente. Su cuerpo frágil y delicado se amoldó a él, tanto así que la sintió sobresaltarse. Movió la boca por la cuenca de su cuello, respirando levemente su perfume. Era una calidez única que relajaba sus músculos, le brindaba tranquilidad y le recordaba que ahora estaban solos. Le gustaba su cabello así de corto, cuando le facilitaba llegar a su piel fácilmente.

—No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa-ttebayo.

—Es algo incómodo cuando los niños están, y… —Trató de mantener la cordura. Las piernas le temblaron por la cercanía y el aliento caliente por su oído—. Siento que debemos mostrar respeto, y bueno, dejarlo para cuando estemos s-solos —dijo nerviosa.

—Me parece buena idea —sonrió Naruto de forma inmediata.

—¿A-Así de rápido? —Se sorprendió.

—Claro —asintió nuevamente. Hizo fuerza entre sus brazos y la volteó hacia él para quedar cara a cara, y añadió—: Eso quiere decir que ahora que estamos solos, podemos aprovechar el tiempo.

—¿Eh?

Se movió rápidamente a sus labios para eliminar el nerviosismo anterior. Con una sonrisa juguetona, tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, mientras pasaba la punta de la lengua para llegar su boca. Fueron instantes que la sintió doblarse para él aunque no quisiera. Ambas manos se posicionaron sobre su trasero, por encima de la falda que usaba. Era el paraíso escucharla suspirar su nombre, sobre todo cuando parecía renuente a aceptarlo.

Se abrió entre las confinidades de su boca, más profundo cada vez. La acercó como si existiese algún espacio entre ellos.

—Naruto-kun —llamó en un suspiro—. Podrían regresar…

Ignoró completamente el pedido indirecto para que se detuviera. Siguió con sus caricias por sus muslos, alzando la falda lo suficiente para perder las manos por el perfecto trasero.

Fue cuando se detuvo.

Ahí había algo extraño, o mejor dicho, no hubo nada extraño que se interpusiera en el camino de sus manos. Lo que tocaba era la delicada piel, sin ningún tipo de protección.

—E-Espera… —expresó Hinata agitada al cogerlo de los hombros. Se separaron unos centímetros.

—H-Hinata —llamó su nombre desconcertado.

—¡P-Puedo explicarlo!

—No tienes ropa interior.

Su esposa siempre estuvo sin nada debajo de la falda que la cubría. Caminando en medio de la cocina y el comedor sin ningún reparo de su condición. ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?! Ahora entendía por qué tanto nerviosismo. ¿Se trataba de algún olvido involuntario? o ¿Alguna sorpresa dedicada a él?

—¿Has estado así toda la mañana?

—Es que yo… —Hinata se avergonzó hasta la médula.

Estuvo a punto de llevársela a la habitación y decirle que no importaba si había olvidado su ropa interior o no, pero justo en ese instante la puerta de la casa de abrió. Ambos voltearon inmediatamente al notar que Himawari entraba corriendo, quejándose sobre su hermano y los supuestos dulces que nunca existieron. Aunque la sorpresa mayor fueron las dos presencias adicionales que se detuvieron de saludarlo y se quedaron petrificados en la entrada.

—¡Papá! Onii-chan me mintió.

Naruto fue el primero en darse cuenta de la situación. Más rápido que el viento recuperó las manos que seguían presos en la falda de su esposa. Sintió un escalofrío mortal por la espalda a causa de la pesada mirada de Sakura que estaba parada en la puerta junto a Sarada.

—¿S-Sakura-chan?

—Cómo se atreve Hokage-sama —amenazó Sakura al hacer sonar sus nudillos.

—El séptimo también es sucio —comentó Sarada al arreglar sus lentes sobre su nariz.

—¡Acabas de generar traumas a mi hija! —exclamó.

—Sakura-chan. ¡Lo puedo explicar-ttebayo!

—¡Shannaro!

Lo único que pudo esperar fue el golpe de Sakura. Felizmente la casa del Hokage contaba seguro contra todo riesgo.

¿Alguien más planeaba interrumpirlo de estar con su esposa?

 **-FIN-**

¡Gracias por el apoyo que recibo con sus lindos Reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este OS. Hice algo de comedia en esta ocasión. El siguiente tendrá lemon, así como algunos posteriores.

Nos vemos en el próximo OS.

Agradecimientos a: Chia S.R, Yukki-Onna, FaryLu, N.H 4Ever, KuroShiro26, Yami Meza, Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan, Gaby hyuga, darcy129, Sophie-Chan, NiniCere, esmeraldamr, Davaru, Mizuki Tomohisa, HinataBueso93, DarkClaw1997.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Friends With Benefits

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Adv: AU. Drama escolar. Lemon.

Words: 3,378

OS5: La forma de curar un corazón roto.

* * *

 **-.-Friends With Benefits-.-**

Hinata suspiró al ver los asientos vacíos.

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, donde los alumnos se dirigían a sus casas para seguir con su rutina. Ella era una de las pocas que quedaba en las instalaciones de la preparatoria, y a pesar una parte quería seguir el ejemplo de los demás, no deseaba regresar a casa y enfrascarse entre libros. Quería quedarse un momento más, observando el lugar, con la mirada perdida entre los asientos, el pizarrón digital y los pequeños pétalos de cerezo que caían del árbol cercano junto a la ventana.

El silencio poco a poco se adueñó del lugar, y las voces se transformaron en murmullos a lo largo del patio. Hinata sintió como el tiempo parecía irse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un cosquilleo en el estómago le pidió salir, pero se contuvo. Un nerviosismo navegó por su espina dorsal y jugueteó con ambos dedos índices al no saber qué hacer. Ella era la única que podía decidir en aquel momento de indecisión.

—Hinata —habló para sí misma. Repasó una mano nerviosa por su rostro y suspiró con mucha fuerza—, tú puedes hacerlo. —Se puse de pié rápidamente como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero en lugar de huir, tomó el libro que descansaba en la mesa—. Naruto-kun —continuó en voz nerviosa—, quería devolverte el libro que dejaste olvidado hoy. ¡Espero te vaya bien en tus exámenes!

Extendió el objeto con fuerza y bajó la cabeza en un acto de vergüenza. Por obvias razones, nadie la escuchaba, y mucho menos, cogería el libro.

—Soy una tonta —suspiró derrotada.

Volviendo a la normalidad, dejó el libro nuevamente en la mesa. Sin mucho ánimo, dio unos pasos hacia la ventana y se apoyó sobre el marco. Se recriminó nuevamente por su acto tan infantil de no darle el libro personalmente a Naruto.

Es así como transcurrió el tiempo en ese lugar, peleando consigo misma si dirigirse hacia el apartamento de Naruto y devolverle el libro que dejó olvidado. Sin embargo, decidió quedarse en el aula, pensando que en algún momento volvería por su material de estudio, le sonreiría y le agradecería por cuidarlo. Tal vez estaba desvariando a causa del silencio, pero dentro de ella quería que ocurriese algo especial. Que no sólo sea parte de sus pensamientos enamoradizos, sino de algo tangible. Era un deseo profundo el que Naruto retrocediera de su camino y voltease a mirarla, que la notara en medio de todas las personas, y que se acercara sólo ella, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Seguramente sonaba como un acto sumamente egoísta, pero ya no quería que la considerara su amiga.

Ella había estado enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki desde que eran niños.

Si tan sólo tuviese el valor de decírselo y confesarle sus sentimientos después de tantos años, no estaría en ese momento, dudando si devolverle un simple libro. Sin embargo, la situación era más complicada de lo que parecía. Si bien ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, era un amor no correspondido, porque él tenía sentimientos por Sakura, su amiga de curso. Podía jurar que no se trataba de alguna telenovela, pero era real.

¡Su vida de preparatoria no podía ser tan injusta! Ella sólo deseaba que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

—Disculpe, señorita.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe. Tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la ventana para evitar tropezar o caerse presa del susto. Virando la cabeza, notó la presencia del conserje de la preparatoria, que con escoba en mano, la saludó cordialmente.

—B-Buenas tardes —respondió nerviosa.

—En unas horas cerraré las aulas —expresó en una sonrisa el conserje.

—¡Oh! Gracias por avisar. —Liberó las manos sobre el marco e hizo una reverencia—. En breve dejaré el salón.

—Hasta mañana.

Respondiendo la despedida del encargado de limpieza, se volvió más tranquila hacia la ventana. No sería nada raro que algún alumno se quedara hasta muy cerrada la noche dentro de las instalaciones, así que esperaría un poco más. No sabría decir si era la única en ese piso, ya que muchos compañeros se movían por el patio, de camino hacia la salida.

Con un suspiro, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despabilarse. Tomando ambas mejillas con las manos, se sorprendió ante una cabellera de color rosado que sobresalía entre el tumulto que se movía. Afinando la vista sobre aquella persona, pudo notar que se trataba de su amiga Sakura, que salía muy sonriente de la mano de alguien más: Sasuke Uchiha.

No se lo esperaba. En verdad no se lo esperaba. Sakura era una de sus mejores amigas, y nunca le comentó que hubiese algo serio con él. Estaba enterada que se trataba de un sentimiento unilateral, por lo menos en un comienzo; pero desde ahí, no pudo conversar con ella acerca de lo que pasaba en sus narices.

No sabía lo que sentía en ese momento. Un remolino de felicidad combinado con frustración quedó atorado en su pecho. ¿Sakura y Sasuke saliendo juntos? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Naruto sabría algo de esto?

—¿Hinata?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. El estómago se estrujó completamente y el corazón saltó en su pecho por la sorpresa. La persona que pensó que no regresaría y la dejaría en la soledad de las instalaciones de la preparatoria. Aún no estaba lista, tenía mucho que pensar acerca de sus propios sentimientos y sobretodo lo que acababa de ver por la ventana.

—N-Naruto-kun.

—Hola Hinata —sonrió Naruto.

Lo vio entrar al aula donde ella se encontraba. No supo si moverse o no, al momento que le hizo una señal de su dedo índice sobre sus labios, para que se mantuviera callada. Siguió sus movimientos al notar como volvía su cuerpo hacia afuera, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Como si inspeccionara que nadie lo siguiera, hizo lo impensable: cerró la puerta del salón… con pestillo. Esperaba que no hubiera hecho nada malo para mostrarse tan sigiloso.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó en voz baja. Tragó saliva sorprendida, mientras jugaba con sus manos—. Y-Ya es hora de salir.

—Fue algo con el conserje. —Miró hacia otro lugar—. Nada importante.

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar.

—Te digo la verdad, nada importante —recalcó al rascarse una mejilla, nervioso—. ¡Ite! —exclamó adolorido—, olvidé que eso estaba ahí.

Parpadeó al notar su quejido de dolor. Ante las palabras que planeaban calmarla, notó una marca de color rojo que tenía sobre la mejilla, con la forma de un círculo que en cualquier momento se volvería morado. Si tuviera que describir la magulladura, estaba segura que fue producto de un puño. No era la primera vez que Naruto se peleaba dentro de la preparatoria.

—¡Naruto-kun! —expresó afligida. En pasos rápidos se acercó hacia él—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

—F-Fue una puerta. —Trató de explicar calmado pero inconscientemente llevó su brazo detrás de la nuca—. No me di cuenta, y bueno, ya sabes.

—Ese golpe no lo hace una puerta. —Espero una respuesta de su parte pero no llegó. Suspirando por la falta de explicaciones, tomó su mano—. Ven.

No sintió vergüenza al momento de coger su mano. Lo llevó hacia el escritorio principal del maestro. Aunque su estómago dio un vuelco ante la calidez, importó más ayudarlo y buscar una solución para el golpe que llevaba en su mejilla. Así que disculpándose unos segundos, corrió hacia la maleta que descansaba en su silla, y buscó entre los bolsillos un ungüento que tenía siempre consigo. En una sonrisa cómplice, se acercó nuevamente hacia él.

—No tienes por qué…

—Déjame curar a Naruto-kun —dijo en una voz dulce.

—G-Gracias.

No tuvo que hablar más ante el asentimiento, así que abriendo el ungüento, sacó un poco con las yemas de los dedos, y muy despacio aplicó en la zona afectada, tratando de no hacerle daño. Se sonrojó por unos instantes al notar que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla, nunca pensó que su amigo de infancia, crecería tanto. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, rompió el silencio al recriminarle por no asistir las últimas horas de clase y haber olvidado su libro en el aula. Recibiendo una respuesta evasiva de su parte, quiso pellizcarle la mejilla para que le respondiera a la fuerza, pero se contuvo.

Nada había cambiado desde entonces. Naruto tenía la manía de pelear con Sasuke cuando niños, haciendo competencia entre ellos hasta de las cosas más tontas, ya sea por las calificaciones o sobresalir con la maestra de turno. Siempre riéndose junto con Sakura mientras jugaban, y ella… ella mirando desde lejos. Nada pudo hacer para convertirse en aquella persona inolvidable para Naruto, pero se sentía feliz con compartir momentos con él.

Sentía que nada había cambiado.

—Esto me trae tantos recuerdos-ttebayo —opinó Naruto.

—¿C-Cuantos años han pasado desde entonces? —preguntó nerviosa.

—¿Doce o trece años?

—Es mucho tiempo. —Sonrió ante el recuerdo de infancia—. Pero sabes… —Hizo una pausa. Tomó algo de aire por la nariz en un ademán ansioso, y añadió—: Este momento me hace recordar cuando teníamos cinco años, peleabas muy a menudo con Sasuke-kun y después…

—Hinata —llamó Naruto.

Se detuvo de inmediato al sentir su mano sobre la de ella, exactamente donde descansaba su magulladura, pero no vio alguna señal de dolor.

—¿Te hice doler?

—Hinata —llamó nuevamente de manera seria—. ¿Los viste?

—¿A-A quiénes?

Un silencio se formó entre ambos. Sintió los ojos azules clavados en los suyos. No podía describir lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos, lo cual era muy extraño. Naruto siempre había sido una persona muy fácil de leer. Era muy transparente. Sin embargo, ahora estaba completamente ido. Su cuerpo estaba ahí con ella, pero su mente parecía volar a kilómetros de distancia.

—Hinata, respóndeme algo —añadió sin responder la pregunta anterior.

—¿Q-Qué sucede?

—Siempre seremos amigos ¿cierto?

—C-Claro. —Trató de mantener la compostura. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si buscara respuestas escritas en las paredes, presa del nerviosismo—. Naruto-kun siempre será...

—Entonces, está bien si hacemos esto.

—¿Eh?

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Su delgada mano quedó en el aire, había perdido el contacto con la mano masculina, y de un ligero jalón, quedó suspendida atrás de su cuello. Intentó mantener el equilibro con la otra mano, y se cogió fuertemente a su hombro. Pudo sentir una presión en la cintura, el aliento que se acercó a su rostro, y en fracción de segundos, terminó con los labios apretados contra los de Naruto.

Ante tal contacto, su mente cayó víctima del grito ahogado de su conciencia. Era como si el poder de su imaginación jugara con su propio anhelo de hacer su sueño realidad: su amor de infancia la tomaba entre sus brazos, correspondiendo los sentimientos que guardó para él. Sin embargo, esta vez no era una ilusión. Su corazón dio un vuelvo a causa de los labios demandantes que se abrieron paso por su boca. Se puso demasiado nerviosa al sentir que sus grandes manos se movieron por su cintura, cerca del filo del cierre de la falda en la parte trasera.

Despertó del sueño en ese instante.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, y su primera reacción fue usar ambos brazos como escudo sobre el pecho de Naruto. Ejerció la suficiente presión entre ambos para que la sintiera. Intentó retroceder unos pasos, pero no logró ni moverse un poco, estaba tan pegada a él, que se sintió volar. Movió su boca contra la de él, queriendo decir algo, pero fue totalmente malinterpretado y escuchó algo que no pensó. Un gemido desde las profundidades de su garganta.

Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando.

—¡N-Naruto-kun! —exclamó entre un espacio de tiempo—. ¡A-Alguien vendrá! —Se maldijo así misma al no poder decirle que se detuviera.

—Nadie lo hará —expresó confiado. Dejó sus labios para segur con su cuello—. Estamos solos.

—Ahh… ¡P-Pero los amigos no…!

—Hinata —llamó entre suspiros—. Te necesito.

—Y-Yo…

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así proveniente de él. Se impresionó ante tales palabras que era una combinación entre seriedad y aflicción, y no supo cómo responder. Tragó saliva a causa del nerviosismo, y caminó sobre la cuerda floja en la que se vio suspendida. Sin embargo, la cuerda se rompió, cayendo al vacío de los fuertes brazos que se abrieron por su blusa, tocando la piel de su espalda. No supo en qué momento asintió, y se dejó llevar por los labios que se colaron por su cuello y bajaron lentamente por su escote.

No deseaba desvanecer el sueño.

Se sintió perdida entre la adrenalina del momento y la sangre que viajaba caliente por su cuerpo. Cambiaron de lugar y ella quedó contra el escritorio de madera. Usó las manos como soporte y lo tomó de ambas mejillas, teniendo cuidado con la magulladura. Lo acercó hacia ella, y tomó la iniciativa de besarlo. Comenzó de manera tímida, pero se volvió más apasionante segundos después. Las manos masculinas se dirigieron hacia la parte delantera de su blusa, abriéndola lentamente. Apoyándose contra la madera, separó su rostro de él. Estaba completamente expuesta, sólo cubierta por el sujetador rosado. Sintió que los ojos azules no la perdieron de vista.

Fue cuando gimió para él a causa de la boca que con libertad comenzó a navegar por su pecho desnudo. Había saltado rápidamente a través del sujetador, levantándolo sin cuidado y sin tomarse la molestia de quitárselo. Era una sensación nueva, y tan pecaminosa que tuvo ganas de separarlo.

—N-Naruto-kun…

—Eres hermosa —dijo en un hilo de voz—. ¿Te gusta?

—E-Es… ahhh… —suspiró completamente sonrojada al sentirlo succionar uno de sus senos, además de comenzar a jugar con uno de sus pezones—. E-Es vergonzoso.

—No lo será, Hinata.

Su rostro estaba sonrosado por las administraciones de Naruto. Sólo podía sujetarse de la mesa o de su chaqueta para no desmayarse a causa de la respiración agitada. Debía darse fuerza para seguir el camino que había elegido. Aunque le daba curiosidad saber las razones para que le hiciera el pedido de estar con ella, no le importaba nada más que no fuera entregarse a él. No tenía dudas, siempre quiso pertenecerle.

—No puedo... —Negó con la cabeza al verla a los ojos—. No puedo esperar más.

—Naru… to… k… —Su voz se perdió entre los límites de la cordura.

—Hinata, estás húmeda.

Estaba haciendo las cosas a su manera y su cuerpo respondía satisfactoriamente. Tomando posición sobre la mesa como punto de apoyo, ya no sintió la ropa interior dentro de su falda, esta colgaba de uno de sus tobillos. Seguramente por el ímpetu de Naruto que no perdió tiempo en desajustar sus propios pantalones. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su amigo de infancia se había vuelto un hombre. Ambos habían cambiado sin darse cuenta.

—Ahh… —gimió de repente al sentir su mano intrusa entre sus muslos—. D-Despacio…

—No te asustes —calmó en voz profunda—. Dolerá un poco, pero iré con cuidado.

—Mmm sí.

No pensó escuchar frase tan directa, pero estaba preparada para él. Pasó sus manos por su cuello, apretando fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por el nerviosismo, no supo qué hacer y Naruto la ayudó a abrir las piernas, colocándolas lentamente alrededor de su cintura, para hacer una unión más sencilla. Al no poder soportar la vergüenza de lo que hacían en medio del salón de clases, juntó sus labios con los de él. Se repitió una y otra vez que no gritaría, que pasarían desapercibos entre las instalaciones de la escuela. Más no pudo contener el suspiró ahogado que salió de su garganta al momento que se abrió entre sus muslos.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo agitado—. E-Es muy estrecho.

—¡N-Naruto-kun!

Se quedó apoyada sobre el escritorio, abrazando a Naruto para recuperar fuerzas. Necesitaba de ese calor que emanaba de su espalda, donde enterró las uñas que abrieron como agujas a causa de la presión que se formaba en sus entrañas. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la respiración agitada. Mientras pasaban los segundos e incluso minutos en aquella posición, les tomó acostumbrarse el uno al otro. El dolor y el placer de la primera vez eran inimaginables.

Naruto fue quien comenzó con un movimiento profundo que la hizo gritar. Intentó cubrirse la boca para evitar que alguien escuchara, sobretodo el conserje que seguía en las instalaciones, pero era inútil intentarlo cuando ni siquiera podía contener sus brazos. Era sumamente extraño que se encontrara pensando en las consecuencias, cuando su mente no procesaba otra cosa que no fuera las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba. Lo sintió moverse una vez más dentro de ella, y aunque estuvieron a punto de detenerse, lo animó a continuar, pidiéndole que le tuviera paciencia hasta que se acostumbrara. Ambos rostros era de un intenso rojo escarlata por la vergüenza.

Sintió su boca navegar por los rincones de su pecho y cuello, tratando de iniciar un acercamiento más próximo. Notó como sus manos viajaron por su trasero y se detuvieron en sus caderas, ayudándola a moverse a un ritmo lento al principio, acelerando el compás después de un momento de adaptación.

Si era con él, no le importaba nada más.

No sabía cómo describir lo que nacía en su interior, una mezcla de electricidad punzante que se abría entre los rincones más profundos de su cuerpo, un lugar exacto que no pensó sentir nunca en su vida. El calor que recorría su piel y se erizaba ante cada caricia, cada beso compartido. Gimió incontrolables veces una y otra vez, le hizo saber que todo de ella le pertenecía.

—N-Naruto-kun… ahh… Naruto-kun…

Repitió su nombre incontables veces, mientras obtenía una respuesta física e intensa de su parte. Olvidó por completo la timidez y la decencia en aquel momento de arrebato total por la nueva experiencia. Apretó las piernas para aumentar la fricción y se aferró a la espalda de Naruto. Estaba llegando a un sitio inimaginable.

—H-Hinata —llamó Naruto entre respiraciones rápidas. Se concentró en su rostro y en cada expresión de placer que obtenía de ella—. ¿C-Cerca?

—S-Si… ¡ahh! Es, es…

—Vamos… Hinata.

—Naruto… ¡Ohh!

No sabría decir a qué lugar llegó, pero fue una sacudida firme y febril que se abrió paso entre sus piernas. Sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío de la ventana, la garganta completamente seca por donde desfilaron sonidos graves y agudos. Pareciera que el corazón se detendría en cualquier momento a causa del trabajo excesivo. Era una sensación extraña y satisfactoria que la hacía flotar en una nube. Se apretó contra él, buscando nuevamente su calor, usándolo como soporte para no caer.

El sudor resbalaba en ambos cuerpo, y era fantástico.

Se tomó el tiempo para acostumbrarse. Se mordió la lengua al no saber que decir o cómo actuar. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? La respiración poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad, y una vez que lo mirara a los ojos, no podría decir que pasaría. ¿Tendría que seguir su instinto de mujer y ponerle nombre a lo sucedido?

No era su novia, y no había recibido una declaración formal para tener citas.

¿Qué eran?

—Hinata —expresó Naruto en una media sonrisa—. Fue increíble-ttebayo.

—N-Naruto-kun, ¿Puedo p-preguntar…?

—¿Lo disfrutaste, Hinata? —La detuvo de hablar.

—S-Sí. —Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Está bien, si es con Naruto-kun.

Lo sintió mover una de sus manos por su cintura, y la otra se deshizo de las suyas, para que no escondiera su rostro. No supo que hacer. Trató de encontrarse con sus ojos, para terminar con la tortura que se forma en su mente, pero sólo percibió su aliento por su cuello.

—¿Q-Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Aún no lo sé, pero… —continuó. Besó parte de su cuello mientras se aferraba a ella, y añadió—: No tiene por qué ser la última vez.

Frunció ambos labios y su sonrojo se hizo más notorio. Ahora era ella quien no sabía cómo responder a su propia pregunta. Se negaba a agradecerle por la experiencia, arreglarse la ropa, tomar sus pertenencias e irse. No. Esta vez no.

Siempre serían amigos, aun cuando compartieran ciertos beneficios de ahora en adelante.

No importaba si comenzaban sin título. Ella quería algo más.

Hinata asintió.

 **-FIN-**

¡He recibido lindos reviews de su parte y estoy muy agradecida por darse una vuelta por este humilde fic! Lo primero que vino a mi mente con el título fue hacer algo escolar, espero que la policía no se los lleve. La trama es discutible, pero sólo elegí lo mejor para su desarrollo. Me restrinjo mi opinión acerca de las parejas que pudieran surgir e hice lo mejor que pude al usar la información que leí en el manga.

Y bueno, espero que les haga gustado el lemon. Nos vemos en el próximo OS.

Agradecimientos a: Tomoyo Hyuuga, HinataBueso93, mizuki tomohisa, Davaru, KuroShiro26, NiniCere, Inowe, Estrella11, Miss Tsuki, Chia S.R, Akane Tendo-97, Sele-02, N.H 4Ever, Poison girl 29, Yami Meza, FaryLu.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Creative use of Chakra

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Adv: Lemon/Oral.

Words: 2,497

OS6: El poder erótico del chakra

* * *

 **-.-Creative use of Chakra-.-**

Nada mejor como estar cerca de casa.

Naruto se encontraba feliz de regresar, después de una misión. Entregó el informe correspondiente en la oficina del sexto Hokage, y rápidamente empezó a saltar entre los techos de las viviendas de la aldea. Tal vez en ocasiones anteriores hubiera preferido caminar, y hacer una de sus paradas favoritas en Ichiraku, pero suprimió ese deseo.

Salió de la aldea con una idea en mente: hacer una marca propia en terminar la misión. Fue así, que en compañía de Sai, cumplieron con las órdenes, y sin siquiera descansar, salieron de regreso a Konoha. Las tres semanas que supuestamente duraba la misión, se transformaron en dos. Aunque le diera cierta vergüenza decirle a Kakashi la motivación que tuvo para reducir el tiempo, todo tenía una simple explicación.

Hinata lo esperaba en casa.

Seguramente al día siguiente tendría que soportar las burlas de Sai y del Hokage en persona, pero no le importaba. No encontraba nada de malo en querer regresar al lado de su esposa. Hace solo un par de meses se llevó a cabo su boda, y después de un tiempo de acostumbrarse a los cambios, quiso disfrutar de cada momento de su nueva vida de casado… Bueno, y también, por qué no, de los momentos que compartían juntos en la habitación.

Avergonzado, bajó a la superficie de un salto. Abrió la puerta de la casa y notó los zapatos de Hinata en la entrada. Sonriente por encontrarla ahí, estuvo a punto de anunciar su llegada en un grito como en los últimos dos meses, pero se le ocurrió la idea de sorprenderla. De todas maneras, él no debería estar ahí sino en dos semanas más. Así que riendo por lo bajo, se quitó los zapatos, y en pasos lentos, caminó por el piso de madera. Pasó por la ordenada sala, la cocina, el baño de visitas, hasta se asomó a la ventana por si se encontraba en el jardín, pero nada. Eso quería decir que sólo faltaba un lugar donde buscar.

La indecisión estuvo a punto de invadirlo, pero con mucha cautela siguió entre los pasillos, hasta que por fin llegó a la habitación que ambos compartían. Notando que la puerta estaba entreabierta, tuvo la intención de empujarla y así continuar con parte de su sorpresa, pero algo lo detuvo. Escuchó su nombre, y no en cualquier voz, como si se dirigiera específicamente a él, sino en un tono cansino, un suspiro tal vez. ¿Lo habría descubierto?

—N-Naruto…kun…

Se llenó de ansiedad a causa del sonido que encerraba muchas emociones, como si se tratara de una súplica. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar, el corazón reaccionó en un rápido palpitar. Buscó alguna razón para que su esposa se encontrara dentro de la habitación, y pronunciando su nombre. Se preguntó si realmente lo necesitaría, o es que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para despertar, acercó la mano en dirección a la puerta, muy despacio empujó lo suficiente para poder mirar. Algunos últimos rayos del sol golpearon su visión, pero fue lo suficientemente claro para notar la presencia de alguien sobre la cama. Fueron cuando más sonidos llegaron hacia él.

—Ahhh…

Su expresión fue de sorpresa total. Pudo jurar que un hilo de sangre escurrió por la nariz a causa del rojo escarlata del rostro, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar algún sonido que pudiera delatarlo. Su mente le gritó que se apartara, pero siguió con la vista fija en el cuerpo desnudo sobre las colchas. Hinata parecía estar en un trance profundo, con una de sus manos en unos de sus grandes senos, apretándolo fuerte y estimulando uno de los excitados pezones. Siguió el impactante recorrido por su abdomen, bajando por sus piernas y sintió una presión en el estómago al notar, como de sus manos se abría paso entre su femineidad, exactamente moviendo los dedos en un compás apresurado sobre sus labios inferiores.

Estaba dándose placer ella misma.

—¡Ahh!

Se apartó de la puerta. Tuvo que cogerse de la pared para evitar caer, aun con la mano cubriéndole la boca y parte de la nariz, para evitar una hemorragia. Ahora entendía por qué escuchó su nombre de una forma tan satisfactoria, seguramente pensando en él, mientras que sus propias manos recorrían su cuerpo. De haberlo sabido, hubiese llegado más temprano…

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Estaba seguro que los pensamientos que tenía no eran los adecuados en ese momento, pero tenía que reconocer que desde su boda, pasaron situaciones que nunca pensó posibles, así que no lo veía extraño. Hinata estaba tratando de satisfacerse sola, sabiendo, que en teoría, demoraría una semana en llegar a casa. No podía negarlo; se veía demasiado hermosa y sensual.

Moviéndose en su sitio, sintió un calor inexplicable por su frente, y desvió la mirada hacia cierto lugar que le generaba molestia. Sus pantalones. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Maldijo entre dientes al notar que la tela naranja se estiraba a causa de la erección. Su propio cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante los gemidos de su esposa.

—¡Demonios!

Se arrepintió de dejar escapar la maldición, porque escuchó inmediatamente un gemido de angustia, y el ruido de la cama. Al verse sin salida, empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación. Lo primero que se encontró fue una Hinata sumamente sonrojada y nerviosa, sentada sobre la cama, con las sábanas puestas protectoramente sobre su pecho. Su respiración era agitada.

—N-Naruto… -kun…

—H-Hinata. R-Regresé a casa —dijo nervioso al no saber cómo reaccionar—. Ummm perdón por...

—¡Kya! —Se sorprendió. Cogió las sábanas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza—. ¡No me veas!

—E-Espera. —Se acercó a la cama—. Yo no quise interrumpirte-ttebayo. —Dudó unos momentos—. Q-Quiero decir, fue muy sorpresivo, pero…

—¡Qué vergüenza! —gritó casi inaudible por las telas encima de ella—. Por favor, sal de la habitación.

Pasó la mano por los cabellos de manera ansiosa, con el sonrojo en su rostro, y sobre todo con la erección que no parecía calmarse. Se arrepintió de haber maldecido en voz alta y que su esposa se percatara de su presencia, ya que ahora no sabía qué hacer. Estuvo cerca de acatar su pedido y salir de la habitación, a solucionar su problema físico con agua fría; sin embargo, escuchó un sollozo.

Se le estrujó el pecho por el lloriqueo de Hinata. Con decisión, se acercó más a la cama, observando el bulto que se había convertido su esposa, cogió fuertemente las sábanas y de un fuerte tirón, la descubrió. La encontró muy sorprendida, pero no la dejó reaccionar cuando colocó una rodilla como apoyo y la abrazó. Aunque se movió entre sus brazos para soltarse, no la dejó ir.

—¡Hinata!

—Naruto-kun, ¿Q-Qué-…?

—Yo… —La detuvo—. Yo siento ausentarme tanto tiempo. Hice lo posible por volver rápido, y ehhh… no pensé que esto sucedería —explicó—, pero… ¡No dejaré que hagas esto sola!

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, no necesitas hacerlo sola, si yo estoy aquí.

—E-Es que yo no debí... —expresó ansiosa, a punto de sollozar nuevamente.

—Está bien. —Aflojó el abrazo, y sosteniéndola por ambos hombros, le sonrió—. Te viste realmente sensual-ttebayo.

—¡N-No digas esas cosas! —Puso ambas manos sobre el rostro, totalmente sonrojada—. Es vergonzoso.

—Lo siento. —Se rió al poner una mano sobre el cuello. Dio un fuerte suspiro, y añadió—: Entonces… ¿me dejas ayudarte?

—¿Eh? No, no, no debes… es… —tartamudeó. Se puso más nerviosa cuando lo vio quitarse su chaqueta—. ¡Naruto-kun!

—Pero ya te dije que está bien —aclaró sonriente—. Mi misión es mantener a mi esposa satisfecha-ttebayo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo con vergüenza, pero no le importó. Bajó el cierre de la chaqueta y se la quitó; hizo lo mismo con la camiseta blanca que llevaba dentro, y ambas terminaron por el suelo. Nada le agradaría más que quitarse los pantalones, pero los dejó ahí, incluso cuando pidieron tregua por la erección. Usó el brazo derecho y los dientes, para deshacerse del nudo del vendaje; este cayó libre después de mucho tiempo. Si usaba el brazo izquierdo, no se sentiría igual. Decidió que era lo correcto.

Con la mano ahora libre, repasó la base del cuello de su esposa para acercar su rostro. La beso por fin, después de las semanas que estuvo fuera de casa. La sintió corresponder primero de forma de tímida, acostumbrándose a su desnudez. Movió uno de sus dedos por su oreja hasta su mejilla, delicadamente hizo que abriera la boca para él. Haciendo presión mordisqueó sus labios, repasando su lengua por la de ella. Su hambre se incrementaba cada vez más.

Se separaron en respiraciones agitadas.

En una sonrisa inocente. Tomó uno de sus senos en su mano, dirigiendo la boca hacia el duro pezón. Fue una acción que inmediatamente hizo que suspirara y gimiera. Estuvo a punto de maldecir cuando pensó que su erección escaparía de las confinidades de su pantalón, pero se contuvo de arrancarlos lejos de su cuerpo. Se dedicó a estimular los botones rosados con la ayuda de la lengua, de manera circular repetidas veces. Tal vez dejaría marcas cuando terminara, pero todo lo valía.

Fue en ese momento que una luz azul rodeó sus manos, cubriendo completamente la delicada piel. Siguió en la tarea de masajear los senos y jugar con los erectos pezones. Se excitó tanto de verla gemir de placer, mientras colocaba una de sus delgadas manos para detenerlo o quizás para que aumentara sus movimientos. Sus mejillas estaban sumamente sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados.

—Q-… ahhh…

Sus suspiros era una forma tan directa de hacerlo perder la cordura que le quedaba. Viendo que respiraba rápidamente, cesó en los movimientos sobre su pecho. Apoyando las manos sobre la cama, la besó nuevamente, quitándole la concentración.

Después de varios segundos, se separaron y las miradas se encontraron.

—¿Q-Que fue eso? —trató de decir Hinata aun sumida entre suspiros.

—No lo sé —refirió en una media sonrisa—. Algo nuevo… supongo. ¿Se sintió bien?

—S-Sí —contestó nerviosa—. Mucho…

—¿Más que las veces anteriores? —preguntó inocente.

—¡Naruto-kun!

Al verla hacer un mohín avergonzado, no pudo contener su sonrisa. Ambos eran inocentes en teoría y se encontraban aprendiendo, pero tenía claro que si Hinata era feliz, entonces él lo sería.

—Hinata. —Tomó una de sus manos, y con voz profunda, preguntó—: ¿Confías en mí?

—S-Si, Naruto-kun.

Besándola una vez más, siguió donde se quedó. Movió las manos y encendió el chakra azul nuevamente. Descendiendo por ambos lados, fue iluminando la piel desde el valle de sus senos hasta detenerse en su abdomen.

—Es muy… caliente, y fresco a la vez —dijo Hinata en un suspiro.

Si se detenía ahora, la pondría más nerviosa que antes. Así que actuó antes que se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Alejó las manos de su abdomen, se dirigió hacia sus muslos, y usando la fuerza suficiente, las separó. Miró por unos segundos hacia su femineidad que estaba completamente humedecida, seguramente por su juego previo antes que llegara. Tragó saliva, muy avergonzado, pero se animó a proseguir.

—N-No mires —expresó sonrojada—. E-Espera… ¿Q-Que ha…?

La hizo gritar.

Descendió su rostro completamente hacia ese delicioso lugar entre sus piernas. Navegó su lengua justo por el centro, la lengua siguió por cada espacio caliente de piel. Aunque le pidió que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, y siguió con el recorrido de su lengua, metiéndose entre los rincones de su cavidad. Pudo llegar hasta aquel punto rosado, que pedía atención y se mostraba hinchado. Sintió como sus cabellos eran sujetados con fuerza, mientras escuchaba una y otra vez sus gemidos. Era increíble la sensación que recorrió su pecho en ese momento, como si cumpliera una de las misiones más complicadas de la historia.

Tenía toda la razón al decir que era algo nuevo.

—Ahhh… ahhh

Separó su rostro de entre sus piernas, lamiendo sus labios repetidas veces, pero nunca dejó sus atenciones en el cuerpo femenino. Una de sus manos se posicionó fuertemente de una de sus piernas, y la otra libre de los vendajes, se abrieron paso nuevamente en su centro; ambas aun con el aura azul que parecía arder. Dos dedos fueron los culpables de hacerla gemir nuevamente, entraron y salieron con libertad, en un ritmo rápido. Las paredes donde generaban fricción, se cerraban cada vez más.

La expresión en el rostro de Hinata no tenía precio.

Su cuello se estiró completamente entra las almohadas, mientras que su cuerpo se contraía cada vez más, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Tuvo que generar más fuerza en una de sus piernas para que evitara cerrarlas, seguramente por la presión que generaba su chakra dentro de ella. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y movía su cabeza, las uñas enterradas en las sábanas y su boca que se abría cada segundo, le decía que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Ahhh…

—Mírame Hinata.

—N-No p-puedo… ¡Ahhh!

Fue una petición para asegurar que estaba fuera de sí. La observó arquear la espalda, mientras gemía perdida entre el éxtasis. Sintió como sus caderas se movieron hacia él, exigiendo más atenciones. Seguramente cuando se daba placer a ella misma no se sentía lo mismo, de todas maneras, sus dedos eran más grandes.

Sin pensar más, acerco su boca una vez más, y empezó el viaje de su lengua por el clítoris, generando más presión de la que ya había. Gracias a sus dedos, hicieron que las caderas femeninas se movieran cada vez más. Llegó hasta el punto que ya no escuchó los gemidos, sino sólo su nombre.

—¡N-Naruto-kun!

Las caderas dieron un golpe final. Liberó sus dedos, y dejó que el cuerpo de su esposa se acostumbrara a la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la vio en ese estado de satisfacción total, tomando el rostro con sus manos para evitar que la observara tan detenidamente, y es que siempre se acordaba de disminuir su nivel de vergüenza de esa manera. Su respiración era agitada.

Diablos. Había conseguido todo eso sólo usando un poco de chakra, no quería imaginar otra situación parecida con algo más complicado.

Verla de esa manera era sumamente satisfactorio. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento sus pantalones cederían.

—¿Estás… bien?

Lanzó la pregunta. Usando las rodillas, se deslizó por la cama hasta llegar a ella. En una caricia, repasó la mano por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus cabellos, jugó con unas hebras mientras normalizaba su respiración, y finalmente, se acostó a su lado.

Sintiendo un movimiento a su costado, notó que Hinata lo miró aún con la respiración acelerada, sonrojada hasta la coronilla, pero con una sonrisa única que le calentó el pecho. Iba a decir algo más, pero fue callado por la delgada mano que viajó hasta su cuello y descansó en una de sus mejillas. Las caricias delicadas de su esposa era lo que más disfrutaba.

—B-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun.

Le sonrió.

—Me alegra haber regresado.

 **-FIN-**

¡Ejem! Comienzo con agradecer los lindos reviews que he recibido de su parte, así como los 'follows' y los 'favoritos', me animan mucho, en serio (respondo todos en la medida de la posible). No tengo mucho que decir de este OS, sólo que disfrutaran del lemon. En unas partes me tomé mi tiempo, y bueno, hago lo posible por variar o/o.

Agradecimientos a: N.H 4Ever, Sele-02, HinataBueso93, DavidC20OfficialWriter, Akane Tendo-97, Kiara Adsgar, Davaru, Yami Meza, Chia S.R, Yukki-Onna, CotyCandy y Ochibimar.

Nos vemos en el próximo OS. ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Birthday Sex

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Adv: Fluff. Comedia. Lemon.

Words: 3,537

OS7: Un cumpleaños más… acompañado.

* * *

 **-.-Birthday Sex-.-**

Hinata lanzó una última mirada hacia la cama de su hijo. Boruto yacía profundamente dormido en compañía de algunos muñecos de felpa, y con el sonido arrullador de uno de sus juguetes. Nadie creería que su pequeño, que ahora parecía un ángel, hubiera desordenado la habitación en segundos. A sus cortos dos años, era un experto en mover los juguetes de su lugar, sacar la ropa de los cajones más bajos del ropero, y arrojar las almohadas por el suelo. Sin embargo, no le importaba volver a ordenar nuevamente, con tal que se divirtiera. Tenía que admitirlo. Naruto y ella se convirtieron en padres muy consentidores.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Pensando en las actividades que le faltaba por hacer, caminó por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. En una de las hornillas la sopa ramen casera seguía hirviendo, la olla de arroz ya estaba lista, y el plato de fondo descansaba sobre la mesa. Todo preparado hasta que Naruto llegara, seguramente con mucha hambre.

A ella le gustaba cocinar sus platillos preferidos, y sobretodo hoy, que era muy especial. El cumpleaños de Naruto.

Se esmeró por todos los detalles. La comida, los adornos para la casa, el pastel y su familia. Celebraría en compañía de su esposo y de su hijo, un cumpleaños más en su propia casa. Aunque ya llevaban un poco más de dos años de casados, seguían siendo nuevos en aquella tarea de ser padres. Así que arreglando sus cabellos en la coleta, decidió apurarse en arreglar la mesa, y lo más importante, arreglarse ella y que Naruto no la encontrara con el delantal de cocina.

—¡Hinata!

Su menté entró en alerta cuando pretendió coger un plato, y tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le fuera de las manos. No estaba entre sus planes que su esposo llegara tan rápido, todavía no había terminado. Escuchando la puerta cerrarse, sólo le dio tiempo para sacarse el delantal y caminar hacia la entrada. Naruto le sonreía ampliamente, mientras dejaba unas bolsas sobre el suelo.

—N-Naruto-kun. —Se acercó a él—. Bienvenido a casa.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Su abrazó llegó de un momento a otro. Correspondió de inmediato al sentir sus brazos por la cintura y su rostro ocultándose por el cuello. Era muy relajante después de un día ocupado. La apretaba fuerte como si no se hubieran visto un mes, lo cual era gracioso, porque esa mañana le dejó una nota que salía muy temprano a la oficina del Hokage.

—Perdón por salir tan temprano —explicó feliz—. Espero que recibieras mi mensaje.

—Descuida, lo importante es que estás aquí. —Hizo un espacio entre ambos, y con un ligero sonrojo, tomó una de sus mejillas—. Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun.

—¡Gracias! —se rió. Cubriendo la mano delgada en su mejilla, le guiñó un ojo—. ¡No me perdería mi cumpleaños por nada-ttebayo!

—Es bueno escucharlo —dijo sonriente, animándose y perdiendo el nerviosismo anterior—. Hice tu comida preferida.

—Ya quiero probarlo. El ramen que preparas es el mejor.

Entre risas se miraron a los ojos, con una calidez única que parecían suspendidos en el tiempo; sin embargo, el sonido de la olla los alertó. Ambas manos fueron perdiendo ese rozamiento inicial, hasta que se soltaron. Hinata se dirigió rápidamente para apagar la cocina, y Naruto fue hacia la entrada para tomar las bolsas que dejó en el suelo.

—¿Y Boruto? —preguntó al caminar de regreso a la cocina.

—Lo dejé tomando la siesta —expresó sonriente. Dejó la hornilla apagada, y se dispuso a colocar los platos en la mesa—. Despertará en unas horas. Se emocionará mucho al verte.

—Ya lo creo —rió entre dientes—. ¡Cierto! Mira lo que traje —agregó. Colocó las bolsas decorativas sobre la mesa, y añadió—: Recibí obsequios de Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué son?

—Todavía no he visto.

—¿Quieres abrirlos?

Hinata lo notó asentir. La mano vendada de su esposo rebuscó entre la bolsa naranja, y salieron varios papeles de colores. Era común que Naruto recibiera regalos de sus amigos, y sobretodo de su equipo, desde tantos años atrás. Muy atenta, esperó por el contenido de la bolsa, hasta que salieron tres libros, verde, naranja y rojo. Por alguna razón se les hizo familiar, como si los hubiera visto en otro lugar.

—Es una equivocación —expresó nervioso Naruto. Devolvió los libros nuevamente a la bolsa—. ¡Pasemos al siguiente!

—C-Creo que recuerdo —se dijo pensativa—. Es lo que siempre lee Hokage-sama. ¿De qué trata? —preguntó inocente.

—¿Eh? ¡Nada importante-ttebayo!

—Pero…

—¡Olvídalos! —gritó sonrojado. Tiró la bolsa lejos de ellos, hasta que llegó al sillón—. Mejor abramos el de Sakura-chan.

No supo que decir ante el nerviosismo de su esposo y su negativa por ver los libros. Ahora que recordaba, el sexto Hokage siempre tenía uno sobre su escritorio, sólo que nunca investigó su contenido, tal vez eran interesantes. Confiaba en Naruto, y si decía que no era importante, lo dejaría de esa forma, así que prosiguió en tomar atención a la bolsa rosada de Sakura. De igual manera, algunos papeles de colores cayeron, y dieron paso al objeto que estaba en el interior. La espera terminó cuando una prenda íntima femenina de encaje quedó en la mano de Naruto. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, y se avergonzó al saber de lo que se trataba. Obviamente no era para él.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —Se alertó Naruto. Los ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas al ver el regalo—. Es… —Se detuvo sonrojado y optó por bromear—. ¡Ah! Sakura-chan adivinó tu talla.

—¡Naruto-kun!

—L-Lo siento —se rió—. Fue una mala broma de Sakura-chan. —Negó con la cabeza e hizo diferentes pucheros de desaprobación—. S-Se lo devolveré mañana.

—Naruto-kun —llamó nuevamente para captar su atención. Notó como, en lugar de dejar la prenda íntima en la bolsa, se lo estaba llevando al bolsillo—. D-Devuélvelo a la bolsa.

—¿Ah? —rió. En un tic nervioso, se frotó la nuca con la mano—. Cierto.

Se sintió tan avergonzada por la acción de Naruto, que le ardieron las mejillas. Entendió la indirecta de Sakura en regalarle semejante prenda, obviamente para que llegase hasta sus manos, y lo luciera a Naruto. Comprendía que su intención era ayudarla porque formaba parte de la relación marital, pero nunca se vio con la seguridad necesaria para usar algo así. No necesitaba pensar mucho para saber cuál sería el siguiente paso, y es que cuando se trataba de tener relaciones sexuales con su esposo, muchas veces dejaba que todo fluyera según la situación, porque siempre caía presa del nerviosismo. Nunca había sido planeado de antemano. Bueno, a menos que se tratara de su luna de miel hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Puso la mano en una mejilla al llenarse de ansiedad. Tenía muchos pensamientos cruzados acerca de lo que debía hacer. Aceptar la ayuda de Sakura o que Naruto se encargara de devolver el regalo. Ya era madre y no podría asegurar que se viera lo suficientemente atractiva para su esposo. Sin embargo, él aseguró que era su talla, entonces no debería haber problema. Estaba confundida.

—Hinata —expresó Naruto—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo haré…

—¿Eh?

—¡Lo haré! —Cogió la bolsa de papel, y lo puso sobreprotectoramente sobre el pecho—. S-Si Naruto-kun desea que use el regalo de Sakura-chan, entonces lo haré.

Se movió de su sitio en pasos inseguros, y caminó por el costado de Naruto para dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Aunque notó que su mano se movió en dirección a ella, seguramente para detenerla, no lo hizo. Su rostro estaba atónito por su ofrecimiento sorpresivo. Sin otra excusa que le interrumpiera el paso, agilizó los pies, y subió las escaleras rápidamente hacia la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mirando al vacío y abrazando uno de los tantos cojines. Cada vez que escuchaba ruidos desde la segunda planta, volteaba la cabeza esperando que fuera su esposa, pero siempre se trataba de una falsa alarma. No negaba que se encontrara nervioso y la ansiedad se le escapaba por los poros.

Esa mañana salió muy temprano, incluso no pudo despedirse de Hinata porque la encontró profundamente dormida a su lado, y evitando molestar su sueño, le dejó una nota junto a la cama, avisándole que llegaría temprano. Consciente de su cumpleaños, días antes el sexto Hokage había aceptado que se quedara en la aldea, y dejó la misión asignada para él a alguien más. La única condición fue que ayudara con algunos documentos de la oficina. Así que en compañía de Sakura, que llegó después del almuerzo, estuvieron atareados en miles de actividades administrativas. Si no fuera por la ayuda de sus clones de sombra, nunca hubiese terminado.

Los regalos que trajo inocentemente, fueron entregados por el Hokage y Sakura respectivamente, poniéndole en claro que los abriera cuando llegara a casa, no antes. Todo había sido muy sospechoso. Aceptan su solicitud de quedarse en la aldea durante su cumpleaños, Kakashi poniendo la condición que lo ayudara en la oficina, Sakura que llegó en horas de la tarde, los regalos entregados después del trabajo del día, los libros de su maestro Jiraiya, y la prenda que estuvo a punto de guardarse en el bolsillo porque sería una lástima devolverla… Es que la tentación fue muy grande, que no lo pudo evitar.

¡Había caído directamente en la trampa! Sólo faltaba que alguien tocara la puerta de su casa, con la excusa de llevarse a su hijo a otro lado.

Hundió el rostro en el cojín de manera ansiosa. La culpa y la emoción daban vueltas por su estómago. Por un lado quería subir y disculparse con Hinata por no detenerla a tiempo, que desistiera de probarse las prendas provocativas y evitarle un desmayo por la vergüenza; sin embargo, le sudaba las manos al sólo imaginársela vistiendo algo así. No era la primera vez que la veía semidesnuda, pero la sensación era diferente.

—Naruto-kun.

Soltó la almohada al escuchar su nombre en una tenue voz. Giró hacia el comienzo de las escaleras en la segunda planta, y vio la tenue sombra de Hinata.

—¿Qué sucede?

—N-No creo que sea mi talla —expresó en voz nerviosa—. E-Es muy pequeño…

—¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprendió. Tuvo que cubrirse la nariz para evitar un desangramiento. Nunca imaginó que le tomara en serio broma que le hizo, al pretender saber la talla de la prenda—. Hinata, quédate ahí…

—¡No! —gritó avergonzada—. Yo bajaré. C-Cúbrete los ojos.

Se quedó atónito y aceptó de inmediato. Con el antebrazo, se cubrió ambos ojos y mentalmente empezó a contar. Debía hacer algo en contra de la ansiedad que movía su corazón a mil por hora. Pudo escuchar los pasos lentos de Hinata por la escalera. Eran estos momentos donde debía agradecer nuevamente a su maestro Jiraiya por hacerlo leer el _'Icha Icha Paradise_ ', que le había servido de mucho desde que se casó.

Sin esperárselo, se sorprendió al sentir el sofá hundirse a su lado, seguramente albergando el cuerpo de su esposa. Respiraba algo agitada presa del nerviosismo.

No sabía a quién agradecer por el tiempo vivido en la tierra.

—Hinata, ¿ahora puedo verte?

—S-Sí, pero...

El brazo cayó, descubriéndose los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces ante la visión frente a él, no tenía otra forma de llamarlo. Hinata estaba sentada junto a él con la cabeza gacha y los ojos apretados. Aunque curiosamente llevaba puesta su propia chaqueta de misiones, dejaba a la vista la prenda interior inferior, o mejor dicho, la pequeña tela que pretendía llamarse ropa. Aunque no vio bien la parte superior, pudo notar una tela que traslucía su cremosa piel, sobretodo su abdomen. Mentía al decir que le quedaba pequeño, para él estaba perfecto. Mostraba aquellas curvas que le fascinaba, a pesar de la chaqueta que la cubría.

—N-No sabía con qué cubrirme y pues... —titubeó al señalarle la chaqueta.

—H-Hinata. —La tomó de ambos hombros—. ¿Eres tú?

—¿Eh? —Lo miró a los ojos ante la sorpresiva actitud—. ¡Claro que soy yo!

—¿Entonces no estoy soñando?

—N-No, Naruto-kun.

—Hinata —llamó nuevamente. Sonrojado, tomó una de sus manos, y con intenciones de pararse del sofá, añadió—: Vayamos a la habitación.

—¡No! —Cogió su chaqueta y lo detuvo—. Boruto está dormido y se… despertará si…

Se quedó mirándola sorprendido, como si hubiese escuchado mal. Una ligera risa escapó de la boca, pero tuvo que callar rápidamente a causa de la queja de su esposa, que le pidió no burlarse. Le hacía mucha gracia su sinceridad, poniéndole en claro que su hijo se despertaría si los escuchaba, ya que ambas habitaciones estaban cerca. Amaba a su hijo, pero a veces tenía que atender a su esposa. Era el momento de seguir disfrutando de su cumpleaños.

—Desde aquí, no interrumpiremos su sueño...

Tomó las mejillas de su esposa entre sus manos, y después de esperar su asentimiento, unió por fin sus labios. Se tomó el tiempo para saborear su interior, mientras perdía las manos por su cintura, acercándola a él. Sintió sus caricias por la base de cuello, masajeando lentamente la piel. Era lo que más disfrutaba, porque con sólo un toque, lograba despertar sus instintos primitivos. Sus bocas se comenzaron a mover en un ritmo acompasado hasta conseguir esa satisfactoria electricidad que viajó por todo su cuerpo

Por la existencia de la chaqueta, las manos tuvieron que abrirse camino por su cintura, y fueron subiendo por su abdomen. Hinata se movió nerviosa entre sus brazos, seguramente por las cosquillas que sintió a causa de su recorrido, e hicieron que perdiera la concentración en el beso. Separándose, usó ese tiempo para tomar la chaqueta y quitarla del cuerpo de su esposa. Los brazos, quedaron al descubierto lentamente, al igual que la prenda interior que usaba.

Una delicada tela transparente desprendía del sujetador violeta, y caía por ambos lados de su cuerpo, hasta dejar la abertura a nivel de su abdomen. La prenda se recogía fuerte sobre la base de cuello por un par de cintas. Tal vez, hubiera pasado desapercibido el diseño, sino fuera porque la tela violeta era transparente, y dejaba a la vista ambos pezones.

Naruto sintió que un hilo de sangre proveniente de su nariz arruinaría el momento, y se contuvo lo suficiente por proseguir. No era nada que no haya visto antes, pero una sensación punzante viajó por su cintura.

—¿A-Ahora los hacen así? —comentó sorprendido.

—E-Es bonito pero… —dijo Hinata nerviosa— muy revelador.

—H-Hay que comprar más…

—¡Naruto-kun!

Decidido a proseguir, la tomó de las manos y lentamente las apartó para que no se cubriera más. Con un poco de fuerza ocuparon el sofá en su totalidad, y la acostó lentamente. Su entusiasmada boca viajó a su cuello, mientras lentamente descendía por la piel, probando si estaban listos para continuar. Cuando por fin llegó al inicio de sus senos, repasó la lengua por la protuberancia, y por encima de la tela trasparente, se dedicó a mordisquear los pezones erectos. La textura era rugosa, pero generaba la misma sensación. Escuchó los gemidos de su esposa.

Las manos traviesas descendieron por ambos lados de su cintura. Guiándose a través de la tela violeta, una de ellas se escabulló por su abdomen, hasta llegar a la pequeña braga que apresaba sus caderas por un par de cintas. No entendía que debía quitarle si la tela era casi inexistente. Haciendo un espacio en la prenda, hundió uno de los dedos en su femineidad, y fue cuando sintió la contracción de sus músculos internos. La espalda de Hinata se estiró al percibir su intromisión, que lo hizo apoyar una de las piernas en el suelo, fuera del sofá para mantener el equilibrio.

Los dedos se movieron en su interior. El cuerpo de Hinata se refregó contra él, su voz se volvió música para sus oídos, y el agarre de sus manos contra el descanso del sofá se hizo más fuerte. Separó su boca de sus senos, viajó por el cuello dejando un rastro de saliva por la cremosa y tensionada piel. Se detuvo en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Así… está bien? —No pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

—Ahh… —gimió Hinata. Se cogió más fuerte al sofá—. S-Si… justo ahí…

—¿Quieres que siga de esta manera o…?

—Q-quiero que Naruto-ku también… ahhh… —Se sobresaltó al sentir un movimiento punzante—. Que también disfrute de esto.

—Lo hago, Hinata.

Detuvo el movimiento de los dedos en el interior de su esposa, se aferró a su cintura, y la alzó en brazos. Estaba cerca del límite, y deseaba tomar su palabra. Juntando sus bocas nuevamente, intercambiaron más que besos entre ese juego de seducción. Entre espacios de tiempo, se deshizo de la molesta camiseta, desabrochó los pantalones, y arrojó al suelo cualquier otra cosa que dificultara sus movimientos.

Continuó con el mismo ímpetu inicial, y usó el respaldar del sofá como punto de apoyo. Su esposa estaba entre el mueble y su cuerpo, sonrojada hasta la médula, con ambas piernas a cada lado de él, invitándolo a hundirse entre los rincones de su piel. Entre besos tuvo el valor de preguntarle si deseaba que se quitara la lencería que llevaba, pero en una rotunda negativa, le explicó que quería verla así, con la tela transparente. No estaba seguro por qué, pero se sentía más emocionante y excitante de esa manera.

Sin otro pensamiento que no fuera darse el placer que se negaron por incontables semanas, cogió sus caderas y las atrajo hacia él. La escuchó gritar su nombre cuando se hundió dentro de ella, ejerció la presión necesaria para ocupar completamente el espacio entre sus piernas. Se movió lentamente de adentro hacia afuera, en un ritmo acompasado. Esa posición fuera del sofá, con ambos pies sobre el suelo, le daba una gran ventaja sobre la situación. Podía sentir cuál era el ángulo adecuado para que experimentaran más placer que antes.

Poco a poco sus movimientos fueron aumentando en velocidad. Perdiéndose en su propio placer, sintió esa presión que se contrajo en su miembro, y lo hicieron apretar los dientes. Golpeó cada vez más fuerte el interior de su esposa, quien se cogió fuerte al respaldar del sofá, arqueando la espalda, y respirando rápidamente.

Quiso maldecir por lo hermosa que estaba Hinata envuelta en la tela trasparente. Lucía más apetecible con aquella capa de sudor que hacía brillar su piel.

Tenían que comprar más de esa prenda interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿No parecía más bonito el día?

Silbó despreocupado mientras caminaba por el parque con dirección a la academia ninja. El maestro de lo más pequeños, le había pedido exclusivamente a él para que mostrara una clase magistral de pasos de combate a los niños. Así que hizo el tiempo suficiente, antes que le asignaran una misión. Ahora que estaba casado, los pedidos eran mínimos, así que aprovechó la oportunidad porque le entusiasmaba enseñar a las nuevas generaciones. Además, debía volver a casa para el almuerzo.

Volver a casa con su esposa.

Los recuerdos del día anterior quisieron guiarlo hacia el mundo desconocido de fantasías, pero se contuvo lo suficiente para no perder la cabeza. Tuvo que abrirse un poco la cremallera de la chaqueta para que el aire frío entrara. Aún estaba en la pelea interna de cambiar de sofá por uno nuevo, sólo para asegurarse de no recordar escenas obscenas cuando llegara a casa.

—¡Naruto!

Se aterrorizó al ver a Sakura hacerle una seña mientras se acercaba a él. Estaba con una mochila en la espalda y llevaba a la pequeña Sarada en brazos. No era su presencia que lo asustaba, pero sí lo concerniente al regalo que le entregó ayer. Aunque era su amiga, no deseaba exteriorizar nada con respecto a ese tema.

Movió la mano para saludarla e hizo lo posible por mantenerse ecuánime.

—Hola, Sakura-chan.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó sonriente—. ¿Alguna misión?

—Iba a la academia —comentó en una media sonrisa. Sintiéndose nervioso de pronto, añadió—: ¡Estoy tarde-ttebayo! Nos vemos después.

—¡Espera! —Lo detuvo en un ademán de molestia—. Todavía no te he preguntado algo importante.

—¿N-No puede ser en otro momento?

—Mmm… —Hizo un ruido con la boca de manera sospechosa, y puso un dedo en los labios—. ¿No será que te gustó mi regalo e irás rápido a casa?

—¿Eh? —Se sobresaltó—. ¿Cuál regalo?

—No te hagas el tonto —comentó en una risa—. Estoy muy segura que seguiste las indicaciones y lo abriste ayer.

Un tic en el ojo fue su respuesta obvia ante la pregunta tan directa. Tragó con dificultad al verse acorralado. Se rascó la mejilla, y viró la mirada hacia los árboles cercanos, mientras buscaba una respuesta. Tenía que negarlo.

—L-Lo lo guardé en… el closet y… —tartamudeó sin proponérselo. No sabía cómo quitarse a Sakura de encima—. Recién veré de qué se trata.

—Naruto —llamó Sakura con una mirada sospechosa—. Por los años que te conozco, puedo saber que estas mintiendo —alegó.

—P-Pero es cierto… —se defendió rápidamente—. No sé de qué…

—¡Mientes!

—¡Te digo la verdad-ttebayo!

—¡¿De qué color era el sujetador?!

—¡Violeta!

El silencio duró por unos segundos, hasta que el llanto de Sarada inundó el lugar.

Era un hecho que no sabía mentir.

 **-FIN-**

Y meses después, nació Hima XD

¡Agradezco a todos por los lindos reviews, favoritos y follows que he recibido! Alegran mi día y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo :)

Como un corto comentario. Este OS fue redactado desde ambas perspectivas, Hinata y Naruto respectivamente. Pues he hecho algo interesante con estas historias. Los OS1, OS3 y OS5 le pertenecen a los pensamientos de Hinata, y, los OS2, OS4 y OS6 pertenecen a los de Naruto. Así que después de un cierto número, volveré a tomar sus dos puntos de vistas en un OS ;)

Todo está estructurado para ir variando y disfruten las historias.

Agradecimientos a: N.H 4Ever, guest, miirellinu, Yamireto, Chia S.R, Inowe, Sele-02, HinataBueso93, Akane Tendo-97 y Luna-Uzumaki-Hyuga.

Nos vemos en el próximo OS. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
